2016
by Gordafabi
Summary: Este fanfic ira dedicado a todos los acontecimientos que han pasado a lo largo del 2016, desde el punto de vista de Hetalia: Brexit, La Guerra en Siria, el posible enfrentamiento entre Rusia y EE.UU por el país ya mencionado, Las Elecciones Presidenciales en EEUU, entre otros acontecimientos que me pueden pedir en la caja de comentarios.
1. Reunión por Siria

Este fanfic ira dedicado a todos los acontecimientos que han pasado a lo largo del 2016, desde el punto de vista de Hetalia: Brexit, La Guerra en Siria, el posible enfrentamiento entre Rusia y EEUU por el país ya mencionado, Las Elecciones Presidenciales en EEUU, entre otros acontecimientos que me pueden pedir en la caja de comentarios.

Hetalia no me pertenece.

Sin mas que decir, le dedico el primer capitulo a Siria, país acechado por una guerra civil que ya lleva años. Haré mención de conflictos anteriores. Apareciendo Usa y Rusia.

Espero que les guste.

 **Reunión por Siria**

–Siria ¿Nos puedes explicar porque llegamos a esta situación? ¿Quien tiene la culpa? –Pregunto la representación de Alemania. Sus superiores junto a varios países habían acordado una reunión para darle un fin al conflicto sirio que se hacia cada vez mas interminable– Queremos oír tu opinión. ¿Quien mejor que tu para explicar esta situación...?–

–No lo se...–Contesto sinceramente. Entre apenada y confundida. ¿Quien podría imaginarse que un conflicto regional desencadenaría una serie de hechos que llevaría a varios países poderosos a un peligroso enfrentamiento, desencadenando a una posible Guerra Mundial?

Para nadie es un secreto que la guerra en Siria dejo de ser una "simple" guerra civil a otra cosa completamente diferente – Solo se que llevamos 5 años de lucha, junto a mi superior Bashar Al Asad y mi ejercito. Si me preguntaran hacia 6 años que me encontraría en esta situación con ustedes... no lo hubiera creído.–

–Comprendo – Musito Alemania, intentando sonar lo mas neutral posible. Varios países murmuraron. Otros solo miraron a la representación de Siria entre lastima o indiferencia. Rusia no podía dejar de ver a Estados Unidos y Estados Unidos no podía dejar de hacer lo mismo con el ruso. Ambos se dirigían miradas aparentemente neutrales desde que empezó la reunión. Alemania deseo por un momento saber que pasaba por sus mentes. Solo un momento.

–Pero pediré algo antes que se disuelva la reunión– Dijo Siria, haciendo que la sala vuelva a reinar el silencio – No es algo por mi, es para mi pueblo, que sufre los enfrentamientos entre los rebeldes y mi ejercito. Y desde hace 2 años con el Isis– En su rostro se reflejo cansancio y tristeza. Ser el centro de atención del planeta por un grupo terrorista, una guerra civil, cientos de muertos y miles de refugiados... no era fácil. Soportarlo todo desde adentro tampoco– Les pido que consigan finalmente un acuerdo para finalizar esta larga guerra civil. Ya no solo me afecta a mi, ahora le esta afectando a países vecinos, mas allá de mis fronteras. No les hablare del ISIS, porque ya saben de el y como esta aprovechando la situación. Solo...– Dio un pequeño suspiro, mirando por un momento a Rusia ¿Debía continuar sabiendo que no llegarían a nada? ¿Porque está en una reunión que apenas sera recordada en varios días?

Mientras pensaba Rusia le sonrió, animándole que siguiera. Ella le sonrió como respuesta, sacando fuerzas para seguir. Ya habría tiempo de hablar con el – Cuando hablen de un acuerdo piensen en todos los muertos y heridos que ocurren cada día, cuando sus superiores no consiguen ponerse de acuerdo. Hoy fui yo, mañana pueden ser ustedes. Les juro por Dios que ha nadie le deseo esto. Espero que comprendan el dolor de mi pueblo. Gracias. Que la paz y prosperidad los acompañe por siempre...– Termino, mirando a cada uno de los presentes, especialmente a USA. Este no dijo nada, desde que llego se limito a sentarse (al lado de Gran Bretaña) y oír, nada mas.

–Gracias Siria. Sin mas que aclarar, declaro oficialmente la reunión disuelta. Pueden retirarse – Declaro, dando por terminada otra reunión que acabara en nada. Los primeros en retirarse fueron Siria y varios países árabes. Los segundos varios países europeos, incluyendo a Alemania, Italia y Francia, este ultimo quería hablar con su antigua ex colonia. Después se dirigieron fuera de la sala varios países africanos y asiáticos. Los últimos fueron los latinoamericanos.

La sala estaba casi vacía. Excepto por la presencia de dos últimos países que se quedaron esperando que los demás salieran: Rusia y EEUU. Los dos se acercaron lentamente a la puerta. Mientras se acercaban se analizaron el uno al otro.

Estados Unidos particularmente le diría (Si acaso le preguntase) que no tiene la culpa en la situación en Siria, que no tiene la potestad de elegir cual sera su presidente y mucho menos manejar su gobierno. ¡Pero claro! El SIEMPRE sera el malo. Siempre. Pensar tanto en esas cosas algunas veces le daba frustración. Hoy no quería pensar. Ya tiene demasiado con sus dos candidatos a la presidencia. Con eso le basta y le sobra.

Rusia pensaba que se veía mas callado de lo normal. Que se ve tan distante que no parece el. Pero... Después de todo lo que ha hecho el gobierno de Alfred ¿Aun Ivan se preocupa de como se encuentra el? ¿No debería estar pensando en todo el daño que ha causado en los últimos años en Medio Oriente? ¿En Siria? ¿Toda esta situación lo hará a propósito o se le escapa de sus manos? No lo parecía, pero Rusia ya estaba cansado de todas las intervenciones desastrosas que causo su oponente: Vietnan, Irak, Libia, a su amigo Serbia... ese ultimo le dolía, aun en la actualidad, de una forma dolorosa.

Ambos se miraron de frente cuando llegaron a la puerta. Uno de los dos esperaba que el otro interviniera. Paso el tiempo. Ninguno lo hizo. Saliendo finalmente de la sala.

En el fondo sabían, aunque hablasen, no llegarían a ningún acuerdo. Y si fuera así... seria en vano. Los muertos en Siria son una muestra de ello.


	2. Antes del Brexit

Esta ubicado antes del Referéndum para la Independencia de Escocia ocurrido18 de Septiembre de 2014. En ese entonces se manejaba la posibilidad de un referéndum para el 2017 del mismo tema: La salida de Reino Unido (Y por tanto de Escocia también) de la UE.

Esta primera parte servirá para una historia posterior a este evento, que es la del Brexit, ocurrida el 23 de Junio de 2016.

Inglaterra y Escocia se encuentran en el restaurante londinense **The Gherkin Sky Restaurant** , donde se puede reservar los salones para eventos privados, como cenas de empresa o bodas (El restaurante se ve muy bonito. Lo recomiendo. Pero ese es ya otro tema... ¡Que aprovechen los que viven en Inglaterra!) Esta ubicado cerca del rascacielos futurista llamado justamente "The Gherkin". Reservaron una mesa para aclarar el asunto de la Independencia, al menos, entre los dos.

Uso el OC de Escocia que es ampliamente conocido: El llamado Allistor Kirkland, pelirrojo, ojos verdes, que fuma y no se lleva bien con su hermano Inglaterra.

Sin mas que decir. Comencemos.

 **Antes del Brexit**

–Me quedare Inglaterra. Pero con una condición – Advirtió Escocia, fumando un cigarrillo.

–Condiciones ¿He? - Arthur le sonrió sarcástico. Quería reírse. De la situación, del Referéndum, de todo.

–Si – Afirmo algo contante, ignorando su comentario – No te cito porque quiero. Pero esto amerita parte de tu "preciado" tiempo, si ya lo has olvidado pues...

––No. No lo he olvidado Escocia – Respondió Arthur, algo amargado por todos esos estúpidos movimientos sesionistas que han pasado por Europa. Lo miro afiladamente. Si quería seguir, que lo haga ya.

–Me parece bien Arthur. Ya nos estamos entendiendo – Sonrió un poco. Le daba gracia ver a Inglaterra, el muy orgulloso Inglaterra, de esa forma ¿Quien lo diría hace un siglo atrás? Como cambian los tiempos – Mi condición es muy simple: Seguiré unido a ti, junto a Irlanda del Norte y Gales por un tiempo indefinido – Asintió, mirando los gestos de Inglaterra. Soltó una bocanada de humo. Su rostro se reflejo pensativo – Siempre y cuando nunca salgas de la Unión Europea, no es demasiado ¿Verdad? – Termino algo irónico, volviendo a fumar su cigarrillo. No le pedía la Luna, ni millones de Euros, que dejara de beber o saludar amistosamente a los nacionalistas de su tierra que "tanto" quiere el gobierno de Arthur.

–Con que se trata de eso...–Murmuro Inglaterra, entre sorprendido y todo lo contrario.

–¿Que esperabas? ¿Deseas otro requisito? Con gusto lo haré, entonces – Aseguro, burlándose un poco.

–No Escocia. Con eso me basta – Respondió cortante, cruzando sus brazos – Si eso es todo... –Antes de responderle se masajeo las cienes. El tema de la posible independencia de Escocia lo tenia ya un poco harto – Muy bien. Estoy de acuerdo. No saldré de la UE. Si alguna vez lo hago... cosa que NO haré – Aclaro al instante, con un semblante serio. Ganándose otra mirada sarcástica de Escocia – Estarás en tu derecho de pedir formalmente la independencia de Reino Unido – Prometió, estirando su mano. Aunque...solo por un pequeñísimo instante, dudo. Sabia el descontento de muchos de sus ciudadanos con las políticas de la UE, pero estaba seguro que no llegaría a mucho. Por Dios y la misma Reina que no. Además ¿Que demonios hace pensando en esa posibilidad? Es ABSURDO.

–Tu lo has dicho, no yo – Apretó cordialmente la mano de Inglaterra, antes apagando el cigarrillo en un cenicero a su alcance. Sera interesante ver como se desarrolla el cacareado Referéndum.


	3. A Horas Del Debate

Esta parte ira dedicada a Estados Unidos y su famosa Elección Presidencial. Esta ambientado un día antes del ultimo debate a la presidencia de ese país (El 18 de Octubre de 2016) Es de madrugada, USA no puede dormir pensando que pasara el 8 de Noviembre, no aguanta mas, le manda un mensaje de texto a Canadá y este no tiene mas remedio que contestarle.

Espero que les guste.

 **A Horas del Debate**

«No se que hacer Matthew ¡Help me!»

«¿Alfred? ¿Que haces despierto a esta hora? Mañana es el ultimo debate a la presidencia de tu gobierno. Debes estar durmiendo.»

«¡Eso es lo que MENOS importa ahora Canadá!»

«Ok. Ok. ¿En que te puedo ayudar?»

«EN TODO!»

«¿Todo? ¿Tan grabe es...?»

«YES CANADÁ. YES.»

«Comprendo. Y... ¿Podrías dejar de escribir en mayúscula? No estoy ciego Alfred.»

«Im sorry Matthew. Pero... de verdad necesito tu ayuda. No se con quien mas hablar.»

«¿Porque no hablas con Arthur? Seguro el te dirá algo que te calmara y podrás dormir tranquilo.»

«No quiero fastidiarlo. Este tema lo hemos estado hablando regularmente todo este año. Ese anciano ya tiene sus problemas como para sumarle los míos.»

«Y... ¿Puedo saber de que trata?»

«Es sobre... el. Sobre Trump.»

«Oh...»

«¿Oh? YO NECESITO MAS QUE UN "OH" CANADÁ»

«Ya se Alfred. Ya se... pero ¿Como podría ayudarte? Sabes que solo soy tu vecino junto a México.»

«México! OMG»

«Im sorry... ¿What?»

«ESO CANADÁ. ESE ES UNO DE LOS TANTOS PROBLEMAS. SI GANA ¡¿QUE PASARA ENTRE MEXICO Y YO?!»

«Alfred... ¿Que te he dicho de que no escribas en letras grandes? »

«YES. YES. PERO ENTRE ESE TEMA, MAS LO DE RUSIA, LOS MAILS DE HILLARY, LO POLARIZADA QUE HAN ESTADO ESTAS ELECCIONES. YO... NECESITO A ALGUIEN.»

«...»

«¿Sigues ahí Canadá?»

«Yes. Sigo aquí.»

«¿Y que me dices? »

«Pues... I do not know Alfred.»

«¿I do not know? ¿Seriously? ¡¿ACASO NO ENTIENDES COMO ME SIENTO YO EN ESTE PRESICO MOMENTO?! ¡UNO DE ESOS 2 PERSONAJES SERA MI JEFE! ¡MI JEFE! ¿ENTIENDES LO QUE ESO SIGNIFICA?»

«... Yes, lo se Alfred.»

«Esto es TAN frustrante Canadá. Mirar como se desarrolla y no poder hacer nada ¡Lo peor es cuando los demás me echan la culpa! Claro. Como si YO manejara la política de mi país.»

«Yes. You're right Alfred.»

«LO SE Y... y... necesito a alguien o algo para... saber manejar esto y tranquilizarme. Que pase lo que pase el 8 de Noviembre... sea cual sea mi jefe... saber internamente que TODO estará bien.»

«Do not worry Alfred. Todo estara bien. Te lo prometo.»

«¿Me lo prometes?»

«Yes. Te lo prometo.»

«Thank Matthew! Creo que me siento algo mejor ahora. Últimamente he estado muy estresado con todo lo que ha pasado, tanto a nivel nacional como internacional... Me he sentido muy...»

«¿Agobiado? »

«Yes. Agobiado y estresado. Desearia librarme de Hillary, Trump, La Guerra en Siria, Rusia, El Muro, las presiones ¡De todo! Pero se que es imposible...»

«Bueno... tal vez... podríamos ir a donde tu quieras después del debate. ¡Claro! Si quieres. No es una obligación.»

«¿Que si quiero? ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE QUIERO IR! ¿A DONDE? ¡A UN RESTAURANTE DE COMIDA RÁPIDA, POR SUPUESTO! TE GUSTARA! HAHAHAHA»

«Que bien. Entonces. Cuando mas acabe el debate te llamo ¿Ok?»

«¡Ok!»

«Goodnight Alfred. Intenta dormir.»

«Goodnight Matthew. Lo haré.»


	4. Ellos Son Lo Primero

Muchas gracias a todos los lectores que están siguiendo mi historia. La hago con todo el cariño del mundo. No esperaba tantas visitas.

He notado que en el primer fanfic que publique (El de Siria) falta en varias partes la palabra "EEUU". No se quiso poner por alguna razón. Si saben como puedo arreglarlo sin eliminar la historia... estaría encantada que me dijeran la solución.

Hoy le dedicare una parte a Italia, por los terremotos que han afectado a esa nación. Si algún italiano me lee... espero de corazón que se recuperen pronto. Todo mi apoyo desde Venezuela.

 **Ellos son lo Primero**

Feliciano levantaba escombros, los mas pesados que podía. Desde que supo que hubo otro Terremoto no dudo ni un momento en ayudar. Dirigiéndose lo mas rápido posible a la zona afectada. Había llegado la noche anterior. No se quedaría en Roma hasta que todo se calmara. Esta vez... seria diferente. Su Primer Ministro podía regañarlo todo lo que quisiera después. Era su decisión, no la suya.

Sabia que Lovino estaba apoyando a residentes de ciudades cercanas a Norcia. Quería llamarlo para saber como se encontraba. Pero ahora no. Después. O al menos cuando ya no haya tantos escombros que recoger.

En un momento de cansancio paro, sentándose en los restos del monasterio de San Benedetto. Se tomo un tiempo para observar su alrededor. Los residentes aun estaban aterrorizados, negándose a entrar otra vez a los edificios que podían derrumbarse en cualquier momento. Las escuelas, hospitales... muchas no soportaron el embiste y habían colapsado.

Todo era muy desolador.

Suspiro triste. Lamentando todas las vidas que se han perdido en estos últimos meses. – Si solo hubiesen mejorado las estructuras de edificios, que hubiesen educado a los residentes con medidas anti-sismicas... ¡Ojala los políticos cumplan su palabra esta vez!– Exclamo para si, algo enojado con sus superiores. Esto se pudo haber evitado. Pero es lo mismo de siempre ¿Desde cuando un político le hace caso? Seguro estarán pensando en sus políticas, sus adversarios y quien sabe que mas. Al menos no hacen fiestas "llamativas" como Berlusconi.

Sintió en su bolsillo por enésima vez llamadas de su teléfono, dejando por un momento los pensamientos que lo embargaban. Quiso apagar el teléfono. Lo haría pero... se arrepintió. Tenia llamadas perdidas de España, Grecia, Argentina, Andorra, Alemania y muchos otros mas. Deseo contestarles a todos. Decirles que "Grazie, sto bene" mas un "No te preocupes".

Pero ahora no. Ahora solo quería ayudar. Tenia literalmente todo una vida para contestarles adecuadamente a todos. Seguro comprenderían.

Porque... ¿Quien de sus amigos no haría lo que fuera por "ellos", su población, su gente?


	5. Despues del Brexit

Les traigo la segunda parte de la historia sobre el Brexit. Todo esta ubicado en la oficina de Inglaterra, justamente al día siguiente del referéndum: El 24 de Junio de 2016. Amelia es la secretaria de Arthur, tiene entre 45 a 50 años. El malestar que siente Inglaterra se debe al impacto emocional que tuvieron los ingleses al enterarse de la noticia. Ese impacto afecto la salud de Inglaterra, ya que fue algo muy repentino.

Recuerdo que en Twitter todos enloquecieron. Los Memes eran entre hilarantes y divertidos. Las noticias entre sorprendidas y de incertidumbre. Si mal no recuerdo... fue tendencia mundial (Si, hasta en Venezuela) Yo me entere en la tarde, revisando mi cuenta en Twitter. Sabia que el día anterior hubo el referéndum, pero aun no sabia el resultado.

Fue algo inesperado. A todos nos tomo por sorpresa ¿Así serán las elecciones de USA el 8 de Noviembre? ¿Quien ganara? ¿Hillary o Trump? Les confieso que no estoy segura de nada. Puede que gane tanto uno como el otro.

¿Quien creen ustedes que ganara? ¿Y porque? ¿Que efectos le producirá a su país ese candidato?

Y... muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Me gusta imaginar y escribir estas noticias en el universo de Hetalia.

 **Después del Brexit**

Inglaterra no podia dejar de leer con incredulidad una y otra vez lo que estaba escrito en sus periódicos nacionales. The Daily Telegraph, The Sunday Times, The Guardian, The Times, Daily Express, Daily Mail... todos. Absolutamente TODOS hablando el mismo tema: La salida de Gran Bretaña de la Unión Europea.

En un momento de enojo arrugo uno de los tantos periódicos y los tiro a una de las paredes que hay en su oficina. Después cerro los ojos, frunciendo aun mas el entrecejo, intentando acomodarse en su silla. "¿Y ahora que?" casi puede oír de miles de británicos en este momento.

–¿Ahora que...? Con que eso piensan – Musito Inglaterra, entre fastidiado y cansado por alguna razón. Lo ultimo lo sospechaba, pero no quería averiguarlo en ese momento. Ahora solo quería pensar, reflexionar y volver a pensar. No quería llamadas, ni visitas ni mucho menos que David Cameron le hablara sobre lo "decepcionado" que se encontraba en este momento.

Suspiro. Eso haría. Le avisaría a su secretaria que hoy no deseaba visitas o llamadas. Estaba marcando el numero de la señora Amelia cuando oyó que estaban tocando la puerta.

–Pase– Ordeno Inglaterra, dejando de marcar el teléfono. Para su sorpresa era Amelia. Cerro el teléfono al instante - ¿Amelia? ¿Que haces aquí a estas horas? Aun es muy temprano– Apenas eran las 5:30 AM. Por el referéndum se había levantado mas temprano de lo normal.

–Gracias Señor Arthur. No quisiera interrumpirle– Agradeció la señora, mostrando una respetuosa sonrisa. Ella y Arthur ya se conocían desde hace 2 años. Había aprendido a tratar a ese hombre tan extraño que, aparentemente, no envejecía, no enfermaba. Simplemente... es como si no fuera normal. Aunque no vino por esa cuestión.

–No me interrumpe. Al contrario. Deseaba hablar con usted. Es sobre mi agenda – Comento. Mostrándole un asiento delante del escritorio para que se sentara. Cosa que hizo.

–¿No desea llamadas hoy?– Pregunto muy brevemente. Sabia que el referéndum puede ser algo espinoso para ese hombre llamado Arthur. El solo la miro por un momento, asintiendo finalmente.

–Si. Me levante algo cansado. Digale al Señor Cameron, a la Reina, a mis visitas y al mismo Nigel Farage si es necesario que se comuniquen conmigo mañana.– Ordeno. Sintiendo un dolor de cabeza repentino. Desde la madrugada esta así. Si continua tomara una pastilla, aunque no espera milagros.

–Lo haré Señor. Pero... ¿No me preguntara a que vine a estas horas?– Inglaterra la miro. Animándole a seguir. No tenia muchas ganas de hablar – Vine porque, desde que se supo el resultado del Referéndum... muchas personas han querido comunicarse con usted. Muchas personas– El tono que menciono lo ultimo no le gusto nada a Arthur. Lo ultimo que quería era saber que opinaba el resto, especialmente Escocia, Francia y los demás – Desde la madrugada e recibido llamadas de todas partes del mundo pidiéndome o exigiéndome que le comunicara con usted.

–¿De todas partes del mundo? Interesante...– Sonrío Arthur. Algo sarcástico. Casi podría adivinar de quienes se trataban esas personas – Y... de todas esas llamadas ¿Alguno fue de Escocia?–

–Si. De echo, el escoses fue el primero en llamar. Seguido por el Irlandés, el Francés Bonnefoy y el alemán Beilschmidt– Recordó, rememorando todas las conversaciones que tuvo en la madrugada.

–Y... ¿Puedo saber que te dijo? – Pregunto por inercia. Masajeándose las sienes de ese dolor de cabeza que le estaba taladreando la mente.

–Por supuesto Señor Arthur. El fue muy breve. Dijo " _Tu lo dijiste, no yo_ ". Le mando saludos y que durmiera bien, si... podria– Dudo en terminar Amelia, viendo como su jefe fruncia el ceño y la miraba con una cara de pocos amigos.

–¿Con que eso me dijo querida Amelia? Dile que yo también le mando saludos ¡Es mas! Quiero hablar con el en este instante – Aseguro. Marcando algo enojado el numero de Escocia. Bajo la mirada preocupada de su secretaria, que no comprendía su ira repentina.

Inglaterra deseaba ponerles los puntos sobre la mesa. Si el creía que se iba a independizar y que dejaría todo así como así estaba MUY equivocado.

–"Si quieres Independencia, luchare hasta el final para que se logre todo lo contrario. No escaparas Escocia, no lo harás"– Se decía una y otra vez en su fuero interno. Esperando la respuesta de su "querido" hermano al otro lado del teléfono.


	6. ¿Amigos o Enemigos?

Esta historia va dedicada a la relación actual entre EEUU y Rusia.

Las relaciones Bilaterales entre esos dos países es muy larga. Mucho antes de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, de la Guerra Fría y la actualidad, Rusia (O el Imperio Ruso) ya estableció relaciones bilaterales con Estados Unidos en 1776, apoyándolo en su independencia de Inglaterra. Incluso ayudo a EEUU en su Guerra Civil, apoyando el bando de la Unión.

Si quieren más información, pongan "Russia and USA Relation" en google y les saldrá mucha información en Ingles y en Ruso (personalmente les recomiendo que vean la versión rusa de las relaciones de esos dos países. Está muy completa y explica muchas cosas)

Sin más que decir. Esta historia se desarrolla en la casa de Alfred. Es de noche, se aburre de oír casi lo mismo una y otra vez de sus 2 candidatos y hace algo diferente para distraerse de su realidad.

Espero que les guste.

 **¿Amigos o Enemigos?**

Estados Unidos, en un momento de aburrimiento de cambiar una y otra vez canales en su televisión, decidió prender la computadora y buscar ¿Buscar qué? Cualquier cosa que no le recuerde Hillary Clinton o Donald Trump. O algo mucho peor: Llamarlos su… jefe.

Primero busco sobre Inglaterra, escribiendo el nombre de su ex tutor en Google. Le salió lo que esperaba: Brexit, Futbol y Turismo.

En lo segundo no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al recordar lo mucho que le entusiasmaba a Arthur ese "juego de niñas", como él lo llamaba. ¿Qué tenía el futbol que no tiene su cool y genial Futbol Americano? ¿Acaso no ve lo emocionante que es ver correr a su equipo a lo largo de la cancha para lograr un punto? ¿La adrenalina de no saber si lo lograra o no?

"En fin. Otro misterio más de ese anciano llamado Arthur" Pensó Alfred, restándole importancia al asunto, volviendo a escribir cualquier palabra que se le pasara por la mente.

–Pongamos… ¡Canadá! Yes. Te toca a ti Matthew – Murmuro. Animado de las cosas que le saldrían si pone el nombre de su dulce, tranquilo y apacible vecino Canadá.

Le salió cosas muy típicas de un país como Canadá: Turismo, como es Canadá y como emigrar a Canadá. Una de las pocas cosas políticas que encontró reciente fue que la UE y Canadá suscribieron finalmente el acuerdo de libre comercio CETA, a pesar de que los "Movimientos sociales critican la alianza comercial por considerar que no respeta el medio ambiente, que ha sido negociado sin transparencia y que solo favorece a las multinacionales" dicho por la misma noticia.

Recordó lo tensas y enojadas que se sintieron muchas naciones europeas al considerar un tratado igual con él. Aunque… no los culpa. Y tampoco es algo de lo que quiera pensar ahora. Mañana tal vez. O dentro de una semana, o… ¿Un año?

Negó rápidamente ¡Ya se estaba distrayendo otra vez!

¿Qué podría poner ahora? Algo diferente, pero que a la vez le interese.

Algo como… – Rusia – De solo decirlo se sorprendió. Pero ¿Qué perdía con ponerlo en Google? Solo echaría un vistazo de los asuntos del "comunista" y ya. Borra la página y sigue con su vida.

Era un gran plan ¡Sí que lo era!

Entre curioso y algo expectante por lo que podría salir escribió rápidamente "Rusia", haciendo clic en Buscar.

El primer resultado lo dejo con un raro sabor en la boca.

 ** _"Las relaciones entre Rusia y EEUU. han tocado fondo"_**

 _Publicado: 5 nov 2016 17:09 GMT | Última actualización: 5 nov 2016 18:58 GMT_

 _Rusia está dispuesta a descongelar las relaciones con EEUU., pero todo dependerá de la posición de la administración del nuevo presidente tras las elecciones en EEUU., ha afirmado el primer ministro ruso."_

"Bueno… las relaciones entre él y yo han sido así desde casi siempre. Casi" A no ser por... el pasado.

Si. Ese pasado tan lejano ya, donde un joven Alfred conocía a un extraño extranjero que hablaba un idioma inteligible para el. Un extraño que lo apoyo en su Independencia, un extraño que lo apoyo en su Guerra Civil hasta el final, un extraño que le vendió Alaska, un extraño que consideraba su mejor amigo y guía en un mundo que aun no conocía, un extraño que le gustaba admirar las estrellas tanto como a el, un extraño que extrañaba...

Estados Unidos trago. No le gustaba nada esas sensaciones que sentía en su pecho al recordar ese vinculo que lo unía a Rusia, un vinculo actualmente debilitado y maltrecho.

¿Desde cuando no confía en Ivan? ¿Cuando la confianza mutua murió? ¿Fue la maldita Revolución Bolchevique? ¿O acaso fue La Segunda Guerra Mundial? ¿Que fue? ¿Que cambio? ¿Que..?

Suspiro. Apoyando sus codos en el escritorio. Ocultando su rostro en sus manos.

– Rusia, Rusia... ¿Como acabamos así? – Susurro para si mismo, sintiendo una extraña melancolía por ese vinculo que no le gusta recordar. ¿Aun Ivan recordara su antigua amistad? ¿Lo odiara acaso por todo lo que ha pasado? ¿Porque semejante noticia le hace sentirse así?

Ahora solo se ven por Siria, la Carrera Espacial y en contadas ocasiones por sus jefes. Casi nunca por cuenta propia.

Hacia un mes que no lo veía. –¿Me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora? ¿Pensara en mi? – Se pregunto, volviendo a sentarse correctamente en su silla. Jugando con el mouse ensimismado – O solo... – ¿O solo que...?

Algunas veces ni el se entendía.

Enemigos o no, solo espera que Trump o Hillary le llevan a una mejor relación con Rusia. Ya no mas enfrentamientos, ya no mas sanciones, ya no mas nada. Solo... tranquilidad.

Esta seguro que el mundo se los agradecerá.


	7. Extraños Tiempos

Hola! ¿Me extrañaban? Yo si :.) He estado ocupada por la Universidad, pero, siguiendo muy de cerca las Pasadas Elecciones de EEUU y las reacciones por su nuevo presidente: Donald Trump.

¿Quien lo diría? Un multimillonario extrovertido, admirador de Vladimir Putin, escéptico de la OTAN y los tratados de Libre Comercio presidente y Comandante en Jefe de Estados Unidos. Lo del Muro supongo que lo sabe todo el mundo.

Les confieso que fueron las elecciones mas emocionantes de toda mi vida. Ni las de Chavez me generaron ese grado de tensión y expectación que sentí cuando se conocía el resultado de cada estado entre las 11 PM y la madrugada del día 9 de Noviembre.

Cuando el presentador de Telesur (Lo estaba viendo ahí porque mi televisor no tiene Directv) dijo mas o menos así " _Es oficial. El presidente numero 45 de los Estados Unidos es_ _Donald John Trump_ " no lo podía creer ¿Tan rápido es? ¿No pasaran un resumen o algo así? Después vi como salio Trump y dio su discurso, cayendo automáticamente varios bolsas de Mercados en el mundo. Después me entere que al día siguiente se estabilizaron. Que bueno ¿No?

Sobra decir que Twitter enloqueció como nunca (Tal vez puede ser comparado como cuando Alemania goleo 7 goles a Brasil en el Mundial Brasil 2014 o el presentador del Miss Universo se equivoco anunciando como ganadora a Miss Colombia, cuando realmente gano Miss Filipinas) Los Memes, las noticias alarmantes, el colapso de la pagina de inmigración de Canadá, el shock de muchos, los comentarios pesimistas, burlistas, sarcásticos. Todo. Absolutamente TODO enloqueció. El que vio Twitter el día 9 de Noviembre me entenderá. Aun hoy miles de personas no pueden recomponerce de semejante noticia ¿Como lo se? Siguen llegando mas y mas reacciones. Incluso he oído a varias personas en el metro o en la calle hablando sobre Trump.

En fin. Antes de comenzar un nuevo capitulo (si lo puedo considerar así) de mi historia, responderé los Reviews anónimos!

 **Lanaieru:** Tienen una relación muy larga (Para el año que viene cumplirán 210 años de Relaciones Bilaterales. Ya Trump y Putin están hablando de conmemorarlo). Y si, tienen un vinculo, pero por varias razones a decaído mucho últimamente. Veremos como serán las relaciones entre el nuevo presidente de EEUU y Putin. Hasta el momento todo ha sido bueno.

 **TrumpPendejo** : "I was wondering if after all these years" Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente xD Muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Ojala te siga gustando mi historia.

 **Yukime Hiwatari:** Este fanfic tratara sobre las Elecciones de EEUU. Espero que te guste ;)

Alfred se siente extraño por las protestas y el impacto que genero la elección de Trump. También se siente así por la creciente expectación que siente por Rusia (Y no solo el, casi la mitad de EEUU) al saber que podría mejorar sus relaciones. La llamada que hace Trump es real. Paso hace como 2 días.

Sin mas que decir. Comencemos.

 **Extraños Tiempos**

Casa Blanca. Despecho Oval. 2:00 PM

Alfred miraba con inusitada calma a su futuro nuevo presidente. Trump estaba radiante ¿Porque? Lo llamaba el hombre que ha estado esperando desde el principio: Vladimir Putin, el ex agente de la KGB, actual presidente de Rusia por tercera vez.

"Por fin Trump cumplió su sueño" pensó, sintiéndose extraño por enésima vez. Desde que comenzaron las Elecciones no podía evitar sentirse así. Ese "algo" en su estomago. Ese "algo" que enturbia el ambiente. ¿Sera la comida? ¿Sera el? ¿Sera otra cosa? ¿Sera la tensión que se siente en el ambiente por el nuevo presidente?

Era mejor no pensar en eso ahora.

Suspiro. Volvió su mirada a su videojuego favorito del mes, intentando prestarle toda la atención. Pero... no podía. Se revolvió un poco de su asiento, acomodándose otra vez.

Después de unos 10 minutos de fingir tranquilidad e ignorar la llamada que (aparentemente) se veía muy animada, busco su teléfono, marcándole a Canadá lo primero que se le vino a la mente:

–Me mentiste Matthew– Escribió, sorprendido entre lo enojado y rápido que escribió dicho mensaje. Le dio Click al botón "Enviar", dándole igual si su vecino entendía o no. Lo echo,echo esta.

Le prometió que todo estaría bien. Que no pasaría nada. ¿Y que paso? ¡De todo! Caída de monedas internacionales, tensión con México y varios países latinoamericanos, incertidumbre por unas protestas que no paraban, felicidad de Rusia, y...

Un momento ¿Felicidad de Rusia? Rusia y el ¿Felicidad? ¿Desde cuando a Rusia le importa tanto sus elecciones presidenciales?

Puede que no supiera mucho de los demás. Vale. Lo aceptaba. Pero no recordaba desde nunca a Rusia y su mandatario tan interesado en asuntos internos de su país. Ni siquiera en la Guerra Fría hubo tanto interés.

Miro de reojo como Trump se despedía, deseándole los mejores deseos a Putin y su pueblo. Cortando la llamada. Coloco el teléfono en su sitio. Acariciando el asiento de la presidencia. Parecía pensativo ¿O solo aparentaba?

Al rato lo miro, dándose cuenta que sus ojos relucían con un "brillo" que no entiende o no quiere entender. ¿Le estará dando vueltas a cosas sin importancia, se esta volviendo loco o desde que lo vio llegar a la Casa Blanca esta tenso? ¿Porque se pregunta lo mismo una y otra vez cuando Trump lo ve?

–All. Come on. Quiero hablar contigo. Ven con Papa – Le llamo amistosamente. Asiéndole gestos con una mano para que se acercara. EEUU asintió. Levantándose lo mas tranquilo posible. Sintió vibrar su teléfono "Canadá contesto". Pero no le respondería. No ahora. Nunca Trump lo ha llamado de una forma tan cercana. En cierta forma es... ¿Extraño? ¿Repentino?

Dejo su teléfono en la silla. Dirigiéndose al asiento principal, donde se encontraba el multimillonario –Si Señor Presidente. ¿Que desea?– Pregunto protocolarmente. Lo ultimo que quería es que Trump se llevara una mala impresión de el.

– No seas formal. Solo llámame Donald – Le sonrió, levantándose de su silla, dándole palmaditas en su espalda – Como veras, he llamado a Putin – Alfred asintió, la llamada duro aproximadamente 30 minutos – Si, ese famoso presidente de la canción "A Man Like Putin" –Río, mirando curioso los alrededores de la Sala Oval – O si prefieres "Putin, Putout" del esloveno Klemen Slakonja – Se encogió de hombros– Ambas canciones son geniales. Es dificil elegir entre las 2. Aunque personalmene prefiero la primera. Aparecen 2 lindas rusas – Alfred estaba seguro que su cara era un poema en ese instante. ¿Su futuro presidente lo llamo para hablarle de "lindas rusas"? ¿Enserio?

Trump volvió a reírse. Pasando un brazo por sus hombros. Desordenándole el pelo cariñosamente – Im Sorry ¿What? Me temo que no entiendo a donde quiere llegar...– Se sincero. En cierta forma agradecía que quiera llevarse bien con el. Muchos presidentes apenas le dirigían la palabra, solo hablándole lo estrictamente necesario. Pero... de tantos temas ¿Ese?

– Kid. Quiero que te lleves bien con el. Belive me. Sera maravilloso– Suspiro, mirando el "horizonte".

– Me encantaría pero... ¿Quien es "el"?– ¿Putin? ¿Alguno de sus asesores de campaña? ¿O acaso alguno de sus hijos?

–¿Quien? Rusia por supuesto...– Al oír el nombre se tenso por un momento. Al parecer su nuevo Jefe lo noto al instante. – All. Querido. Todo estará bien. Dad Donald estará aquí. No te preocupes – Le aseguro, no apartándose ni un poco de la representación de Estados Unidos.– Además. ¿Acaso no recuerdas? – Alfred lo miro extrañado. ¿A donde quiere llegar?– Tu y Rusia tienen un vinculo muy... especial– Por un momento se sintió otra vez extraño, pero con la mente en blanco. EEUU musito algo, pero Trump le coloco un dedo sobre sus labios, haciendo que se callara – Shhh Dejame terminar – Le dio otras palmaditas, intentando no reírse de las expresiones de su representación.

EEUU quería que toda esa rara situación acabara ya. Todo era raro y extraño. Conocía a Trump. No iniciaba las cosas "porque si" siempre había algo detrás. Un negocio. Un interés. Sabia que admiraba a Putin, que tal vez nunca lo haya visto, pero... ¿Eso que tiene que ver con el? O peor ¿Que tiene que ver el "comunista"? Intento zafarse del agarre, pero el Multimillonario lo tomo del hombro mas fuerte. Negando con la cabeza.

– Son ¿De verdad no recuerdas? El apoyo que te dio en la Guerra Civil, cuando te vendió Alaska, cuando lucharon juntos para proteger al mundo del Eje, cuando ambos compitieron en la Guerra Fría, en lo diferentes pero iguales que son a la vez, en lo mucho que aman al espacio...– Enumero Trump. Esperando que comprendiera.

Alfred trago saliva. Algo apenado. Era incomodo recordar el pasado que tiene junto a Rusia, en recordar lo mucho que se parecen. Porque... si. Trump tiene razón, en muchas cuestiones son parecidos. Pero, ese semejanza los ha distanciado cada vez mas. E internamente sabia que si Trump quería llevarse bien con Rusia tendría que sortear miles de inconvenientes. Empezando por la OTAN, la UE, Ucrania, Crimea, Las Sanciones, tantas cosas.

No noto que Trump le volvió a brillar su mirada. Viendo que "su" heroico EEUU estaba pensativo. Tal vez viajando a esos recuerdos que el viejo hombre supuso al atar cabos "Así que estaba en lo cierto. Alfred no odia a Rusia ¡Al contrario! Muy posiblemente le aprecia ¿Y quien sabe? Puede que le extrañe" Reflexiono internamente. Conteniendo el gusto de comprobar semejante cosa – Exacto Hijo. Recuerda. Cierra los ojos si es necesario. Recuerda esos lejanos días donde Rusia y tu eran unidos. Recuerda...– Susurro. Apartándose finalmente de EEUU.

Si había algo que le gustaba de ser Presidente, además de ser aun mas poderoso y volver a EEUU grande otra vez, es ver a su querido Alfred y lograr poco a poco su objetivo: Que vuelva a confiar en Rusia, que... a medida que pasen los años, Rusia y Alfred estén mas y mas juntos.

Suspiro. Sonriendo para si mismo. Ver a EEUU pensando en Rusia era algo inexplicablemente agradable para el – Dejalo fluir Alfred. Dejalo fluir...– Murmuro, saliendo del Despacho Oval. Ahora era tiempo de ver a su Melania y su pequeño hijo Barron. Tenia cuatro años para lograr todos sus objetivos.

Cuando salio Trump, Alfred se voltio rápidamente. Abrazándose un poco a si mismo. No entendía porque Trump era tan insistente en el tema de Rusia. Y menos ahora. Le hacia recordar viejos momentos. Momentos que alguna vez se hacían tal lejanos que se preguntaba si alguna vez pasaron.

Negó con la cabeza. Volviendo a sentarse en su silla. Tomando rápidamente su teléfono y ojear el mensaje que le envío Canadá "No fue mentira. Es un deseo. Que te valla bien con Trump ¿Que mas podría decirte?". Sonrío casi por inercia ¿Acaso le podría explicar porque ahora recuerda tanto a Rusia y se siente de una forma extraña cuando lo recuerda? ¿Sera por Trump?

Se río un poco ¡Pensar tanto algún día lo volvería tan loco como Arthur! Mejor seguirá con su videojuego. Al menos eso lo hace olvidar su realidad.


	8. Todo Cambia

Muchas gracias a todos los lectores que han seguido mi historia. No tienen idea lo feliz que me hacen al leer el numero de seguidores y encontrar un nuevo Review!

Responderé a mi querida lectora **Trump PendejoX2** :

Trump ha generado mucho descontento y malestar. No solo en EEUU, sino en el mundo. Aun están en estado de shock. Puedo decir sin exagerar que hasta Maduro tiene algo de miedo. En cuanto a su forma de tratar a Alfred... es su personalidad. Es así. Lo demostró desde el principio y parece que seguirá así. Tratara de ganar la confianza de EEUU cuanto antes.

Gracias por considerar mi historia genial. Actualizare mi historia cuando mas pueda :.)

Esta historia esta ambientada en la cumbre APEC 2016, ocurrida en Lima, Peru, los días 19 y 20 de Noviembre. EEUU acompaña por ultima vez a Obama como su presidente, este se reúne con Vladimir Putin, tal vez por ultima vez y hablan unos 4 minutos. Gracias a esa charla EEUU ve, después de un mes, a Rusia.

Además, tratara de algo que no veo en muchos fanfic sobre EEUU: **La posible y gradual perdida de inocencia en su carácter.** No me refiero a algo fuera de tono, tampoco a algo muy grotesco. Me refiero a hechos que le han dado un golpe muy duro a la personalidad optimista de Alfred: Saberse definitivamente "solo" y con una relación a la larga dañada (¿Para siempre?) con su hermano mayor Inglaterra por lograr la Independencia, La muerte de Lincon, la Guerra Civil, la Gran Depresión de los años 30, participar en la Segunda Guerra Mundial y ver como quedo Alemania, su hermano y Europa después de esos horribles días, la Muerte de Kennedy (Les aseguro que aun hoy los estadounidenses extrañan a ese presidente), la Guerra Fría con Rusia, La Operación Cóndor y como repercutió en su relación con América Latina, Los Atentados del 11 de Septiembre (Y todos los claroscuros que encierra dicho atentado), iniciar (Obligado por su Gobierno, porque nunca fue apoyado por el pueblo estadounidense) las Guerras de Irak (Que no tenia armas nucleares), Libia, Afganistan y ahora con Siria...

En fin. Puede que falten mas cosas, pero es un resumen de que Alfred puede ser oscuro a veces. Sufrir dichas cosas lo ha dejado marcado de por vida. Y... considero que es uno de los pocos países americanos que va acabar madurando y enseriándose a la fuerza mas rápido de lo normal, **pero no porque el lo quiso así, sino por todo lo que ha vivido y aun le falta por vivir**. ¿Se imaginan a su país intercediendo en una posible Guerra nuclear? ¿Que te recuerden por Guerras que llevan años y miles de refugiados? No se ustedes, pero yo no puedo imaginarme a Venezuela haciendo semejantes cosas. Pero a EEUU melancólico por eso, si.

Espero que hayan entendido mi punto. Es algo que considero casi canon.

Sin mas que explicarles, comencemos.

 **Todo Cambia**

Bien. Ya no podría evitarlo. Sentía la mirada de México, Perú, Colombia, Chile y Canadá en su nuca. Juraría en ese instante que un cuchillo cortaría el ambiente. Tanta tensión lo tenia muy intranquilo. Sabia que este día llegaría y tendría que dar la cara. Que nadie mas la daría por el. Que incluso Canadá poco sabría que aconsejarle ¿Que le podría decir? " _Oh. Pobre Alfred. ¿Quieres un abrazo?_ " ESTUPIDECES.

Suspiro. Intentando mostrar a Obama que estaba bien. Muy bien ¡Claro que si! – Mister Obama ¿Necesita algo? – Pregunto forzosamente. Deseaba iniciar una conversación agradable con alguien, con quien sea. Incluso ahora. Tanta tensión en estos últimos días ya le estaban empezando a afectar, y no solo el carácter.

– No Alfred. Muchas gracias – Respondió Obama, intentando arreglar los papeles y sus emociones que se encontraban algo tocadas. Sabia que muchos le estaban viendo. No por el. No por la cumbre. No por los acuerdos, ni siquiera por los presidentes, sino por Trump y todo el terremoto político que ha generado en el mundo, dejándolo a el y a EEUU en una situación muy incomoda.

Hubiera seguido perdido en sus pensamientos, pero la presencia de un hombre muy familiar para el (A pesar de haberlo visto en contadas ocasiones) lo dejo ignorando sus papeles, dedicándose a centrar sus pensamientos, mientras lo seguía con la mirada.

Alfred al ver su (aun) presidente Obama mirando en una dirección volteo un poco su silla. Comprendiendo al instante todo: Era Vladimir Putin. El Presidente de Rusia. Venia acompañado de la Federación de Rusia. Ambos saludaron protocolarmente a varios presidentes. Primero a Pedro Pablo Kuczynski (Al ser del país anfitrión), después a Xi Jinping (Presidente de China), a Leung Chun-ying (Jefe Ejecutivo de Hong Kong) y a muchos mas. Siendo especialmente curioso el saludo caluroso y ¿Emocionado? del famoso Presidente de Filipinas que tanto le había insultado: Rodrigo Duterte, ese ser que le recordaba TANTO a Chavez y a cierta nación que no tiene ganas de recordar ahora.

Después del saludo protocolar, ve a Rusia y a Putin acercarse a su puesto, levantando tanto a Obama como el al instante. Se acerca rápidamente un traductor, que comienza a traducir cuando oye la voz de Putin iniciar la conversación.

– Presidente Obama. Mis cordiales saludos ¿Como se encuentra? – Dijo el traductor, mirando curioso al saliente Presidente Obama.

– Me encuentro bien. Aunque podría estar mejor – Se sincero, haciendo que Putin le dedicara una pequeña sonrisa. Algo muy extraño en el – Han pasado muchas cosas desde la ultima vez que nos vimos Señor Putin... –

Putin asintió. Murmurandole unas palabras al traductor.

EEUU quería prestarle atención al dialogo. Pero no podía. La presencia de Rusia y su insistente mirada le dejaban algo... ¿Confundido? ¿O era incomodo?

Desde que empezó el dialogo lo esta "matando" con su mirada, una mirada que no puede interpretar del todo. Era algo que no le gustaba " _Me pregunto que cara estaré poniendo en este momento..._ "

Se puso algo mas tenso cuando Rusia le hizo un pequeño gesto para que lo siguiera. Al parecer lo noto, negando lentamente con la cabeza, insistiendo que lo acompañara.

EEUU le dio una ultima mirada a Obama, caminando lentamente donde Rusia se coloco, a unos pocos metros de sus 2 superiores.

– Creí que te quedarías con el – Afirmo Rusia, mas para si que para Alfred.

– Eso no te incumbe – Respondió secamente. Hoy no se levanto con buen humor. Estaba algo cansado de fingir tranquilidad cuando sentía todo lo contrario.

– ¿Mal día?– Inquirió Rusia, intentando ignorar su mal humor. No vino para pelear, al contrario.

– ¿Tu que crees? – Le pregunto de vuelta. Sonriendo de una forma algo sarcástica. Intentando ignorar una vez mas las miradas y los cuchicheos de varios países latinos, especialmente uno llamado México.

– Que si. Es evidente que estas de muy mal humor – Respondió, con toda la calma del mundo. Metiendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su traje – Debes calmarte. Tanta tensión te puede afectar tarde o temprano. Te recomendaría que...–

– No quiero que me recomiendes nada. No soy un niño Rusia. Se cuidarme solo – Frunció el ceño, viendo como Ivan lo miraba entre entretenido y algo preocupado. Como odiaba ese tipo de miradas de su parte. Especialmente en situaciones como esta.

– ¿A si? Un pajarito me dijo que tus Elecciones, tu nuevo Presidente y los demás te tenían muy estresado últimamente...– Enumero, ignorando una vez mas la tensión en la mirada que le dedicaba Alfred – Si a eso le sumamos Siria, la OTAN y su acercamientos irresponsable a mis fronteras, la hipotética intervención de mi gobierno en tus Elecciones pues... tenemos un resultado muy malo –Cuando termino lo miro un poco mas grabe. Sabia que el gobierno de EEUU era así, pero era algo cansado repetir ante lo demás lo mismo una y otra vez: El malo NO es Rusia. Es otra persona. ¡Y que persona...!

– No quiero hablar de eso – Se limito a decir, sintiéndose incomodo de repente. Recordar lo que ha pasado entre Rusia y el en los últimos 2 meses por Siria y la OTAN era algo que no quería recordar hoy, mucho menos ahora. Aun estaba procesando lo de Trump y su posible salida del TPP. Lo del Muro en la frontera con México no quería ni pronunciarlo.

– Yo tampoco quiero. Pero las circunstancias me obligan...– Miro a su alrededor, intentando buscar la palabra adecuada que le diría a ese país tan terco y algunas veces infantil– EEUU ¿Recuerdas? –

– ¿Recordar que? – Pregunto, ahora confundido. Algunas veces no comprendía del todo al "comunista".

– Cuando nos conocimos hace dos siglos e intercambiamos cartas...– Miro como Alfred lo observaba impresionado y asustado de semejante frase que acababa de soltar. Quiso alejarse un poco, pero Rusia lo detuvo, tomándole de un brazo.

– Ru-rusia ¡¿Como que cuando nos conocimos?! ¡¿A que viene eso?! – Pregunto algo enojado, sintiéndose extraño otra vez. De tantos temas existentes ¿Ese? Estaba empezando a creer que de verdad Ivan lo odiaba por la Guerra Fría y queria hacerle pagar de alguna forma. Esta conversación rara en medio de la APEC era una muestra de ello.

– ¿A que viene? ¿Aun lo dudas? – Negó con la cabeza. Mirándolo algo decepcionado. Esa mirada hizo que le doliera algo a Alfred. Algo que no quería saber. Ivan suspiro. Intentando sacar aun mas paciencia de la que poseía – Alfred ¿Te das cuenta como estas ante el mundo? –

– Si – Musito, entre decidido y algo incomodo. Mirando otra vez en dirección a Obama, que aun hablaba con Putin ¿Porque tardara tanto?

– No te creo – Le dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos, dedicándole una mirada reprobatoria ¿Tanto le costaba sincerarse? – Alfred. Se que aun eres muy joven. Te faltan muchas cosas por vivir. Pero... lo que se te viene encima sera difícil. Y...– Dudo por un momento. Colocando una mano en el hombro de Estados Unidos. Este no dijo nada – No quiero que sufras. Si estas así solo por un Presidente, no quiero imaginar como estarás cuando ya no seas potencia y muchos te rechacen públicamente– Termino finalmente. Viéndolo entre preocupado y con... ¿Cariño?

Alfred se quedo paralizado. Viendo fijamente los ojos de Ivan. Ya todo estaba mas claro. Ya entendía porque le llamo. Rusia quería advertirle (y recordarle) de una posibilidad que no sabe como tomarla: Una China Potencia Mundial, un Mundo Multipolar y muchos de sus antiguos aliados yéndose con otros, dándole la espalda. Experimentar lo que sintió Inglaterra cuando ya no era Potencia.

Se quedo por unos segundos mudo. Casi con la mente en blanco. Intentando procesar todo lo que estaba pasando por Trump, el, Rusia y los demás. Intento responderle, pero no podía – Yo... no se que decirte. Creo que me iré. Adiós – Murmuro. Despidiéndose de Rusia, dándole la espalda rápidamente, sintiendo un hueco en su estomago. Desearía un abrazo, un apoyo, ALGO, lo que sea, algo que... lo haga sentirse bien. Tantos días de estrés lo acabaran volviendo loco. ¡Y por Dios! No quiere acabar así.

Rusia intento por un momento detenerlo. Pero decidió dejarle ir. Supuso que estaba reflexionando sus palabras. Miro como volvió al lado de Obama y como este ultimo se despedía con un apretón de manos con su presidente Putin, dando por finalizada la charla. Volviendo los 2 a sus respectivos puestos asignados.

El lentamente regreso a su puesto al lado de Vladimir, Alfred hizo lo mismo con Obama. Al poco tiempo empezó la reunión. Ya habría tiempo de volver a conversar con Estados Unidos.


	9. Eurovision 2016

Increíble. Murió Fidel Castro. Ahora solo queda Raul, su hermano, que es el actual Presidente de Cuba. ¿Que les puedo decir? Es algo que me tomo por sorpresa (Como ha todos, supongo). Me entere el día 26 de Noviembre a las 9:00 AM. Estaba leyendo mi Twitter (Cuantas cosas me he enterado por ahí ¿Eh?), pasando las noticias y ¡Bum! Me entero. Creo que de una pequeña nota de Globovision (Un canal venezolano) y RT en Español (Un canal ruso. Se los recomiendo!).

El mundo esta cambiando. **Algo me dice que en un futuro próximo, mas que Guerra Mundial, lo que vendrá es la unión de Rusia y EEUU, pero no por vínculos políticos, sino por vínculos de amistad**. Piensen por un momento en esto: Trump admira a Putin, Duterte admira a Putin, El nuevo presidente de Moldovia admira a Putin, El nuevo presidente de Bulgaria admira a Putin, Marine Le Pen admira a Putin y ya ha dicho que haría una alianza con Trump y Putin (Y como saben, ella se podría convertir en el 2017 en la nueva presidenta de Francia), Nigel Farage (El líder del Brexit en Gran Bretaña) admira a Putin, Aleksandr Lukashenko (El presidente de Belarus o Bielorrusia) es amigo de Putin, Pranab Mukherjee (Presidente de la India) es amigo de Putin y Xi Jinping (Presidente de China) es también amigo de Putin. ¿Ahora comprenden porque Rusia esta TAN feliz últimamente? Literalmente todo el mundo lo quiere (Excepto la UE con la Alemania de Angela Merkel y la Francia de François Hollande ¡Y ojo! Eso podría cambiar también el año que viene)

En fin. Gran época para Rusia xD

Ahora les traigo un acontecimiento que marca a Europa todos los años. Y como siempre, no estuvo exento de polémicas ¿De que hablo? **De Eurovision**. Si no saben que es, les dejo el concepto via Wikipedia "El **Festival de la Canción de Eurovisión** (en francés _Concours Eurovision de la Chanson_ ; en inglés _Eurovision Song Contest_ ) es un concurso televisivo de carácter anual, en el que participan intérpretes representantes de las televisiones (en su mayoría públicas) cuyos países son miembros de la Unión Europea de Radiodifusión" Como ven, es un concurso de GRANDES proporciones. Este año gano Ucrania. Yo esperaba que ganara España con su pegajosa y primera canción totalmente en ingles «Say Yay!» de Barei (Ella se esforzó mucho. Mereció un lugar mejor), Bulgaria con su canción « **If love was a crime** » de **Poli Guenova** (Amo esa canción. Aun no dejo de oírla y mira que ha pasado el tiempo xD) o Italia con su dulce «Nessun grado di separazione» de Francesca Michielin (Les recomiendo la versión en italiano).

Todo esta ubicado en la casa de Suecia, en Estocolmo. Ninguna nación asistió a Eurovision. **Berwald** (El nombre humano de esa representación) ve todo en un sillón, comiendo palomitas junto a un cachorro que recogió en la calle. No espera ganar, ni siquiera le desea algo bueno o malo a alguien. El solo quiere que sea entretenido y matar el aburrimiento. Considero que sabe mucho de géneros musicales, por eso verán pensamientos donde reflexiona mucho de esas cosas: Pop, Rock, etc.

Terminare diciendo que vi todo Eurovision por Youtube para hacer el fanfic :.)

Comencemos

 **Eurovision 2016**

Miro por tercera vez el reloj de la sala. Deseando que sean ya las 21 horas para que empiece la parte final del Concurso de Eurovision. Estaba aburrido del "¿Quien ganara?", "¿Harán trampa?" o del infaltable "Tengo oportunidad de ganar" de los concursantes. Siempre era lo mismo. No importa el año o el lugar.

–Al menos se han portado muy bien... –Murmuro, bebiendo un poco de jugo de frutas. Odiaba el refresco y todos los químicos contaminantes que traía consigo – Esperemos que Dinamarca termine de entender que no siempre se gana ¿Verdad que si? – Le pregunto, con una pequeña sonrisa, a su pequeño cachorro sentado junto a el. El pobre estaba solo en la calle. No pudo negarse. Era solo un pequeño Vallhund– Es una pena que eliminaran a Finlandia en la Primera Semifinal ¿Pero que le vamos a hacer?– Recordó cuando gano por primera vez Eurovision con su _"Hard Rock Hallelujah"_ de Lordi. No pudo evitar una pequeña risa ¡Y pensar que Suomi aun dudaba de las posibilidades de su equipo, a pesar de amar apasionadamente el Hard Rock y el Heavy Metal!

Negó con la cabeza. Colocando otra vez su jugo de frutas en la mesita mas cercana. Acariciando un poco el peludo lomo de su cachorro ¿Como alguien podría abandonar un perro tan lindo? ¿O seria extraviado...?

Seguiría con sus pensamientos, pero el Opening de Eurovision lo distrajo, volviendo a prestar atención al televisor – Por fin – Comento aliviado. Buscando las palomitas que preparo para la ocasión – Veremos si gana Rusia. Es uno de los favoritos. No gana desde 2008 con la canción "Believe" de Dima Bilán... – Rememoro. Ni siquiera el propio Rusia se esperaba ganar. Para el era una costumbre quedar entre los segundos o terceros.

Espero pacientemente que se presentaran y saludaran al publico todos los concursantes en el "desfile" que prepararon para ellos. Sonrío otra vez al ver llegar los presentadores: Petra Mede y Måns Zelmerlöw. Le agrado verlos tan cómodos, interactuando entre ellos y el publico. Su equipo hizo un gran trabajo al elegirlos.

La primera fue Laura Tesoro de Bélgica, bailando y cantando su "What's The Pressure?". Le pareció encantadora (Casi como la propia Bélgica) y con sus pasos de baile a lo Disco indudablemente se convirtió en la reina de la pista. Aplaudió de buena gana cuando acabo. Eurovision empezó con buen pie este año.

La segunda fue Gabriela Gunčíková de República Checa con su "I Stand". Se presento con un bonito vestido blanco. Todo le pareció bien, especialmente en la parte final, cuando se noto la fuerza voz, soltando su peinado. Dejando su cabello suelto. Terminando con una sonrisa.

El tercer fue el primer hombre de la noche: Douwe Bob de Holanda cantando con su inseparable guitarra "Slow Down". Cuando termino por un momento la melodía country con sus compañeros (Que tocaron muy bien sus instrumentos) sonrío. Ese tipo de canciones le dejaban una buena sensación. Aunque... no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja al ver articular en la boca del chico "A love you" durante y al final de su presentación ¡Que juventud la de hoy en día!

La cuarta fue Samra de Azerbaiyan con su "Miracle". Estuvo bien. Una canción muy típica de Eurovision. Muy pop. Bonita presentación, igual que la chica. Eso le recuerda el distanciamiento, cada vez mas, de Aserbaiyan con la UE. Juntándose mas y mas con Rusia y sus aliados. Dándole largas al gaseoducto Nabucco, el abandono al proyecto KASFOR, la negación de permitir la presencia de EEUU en el "Quinteto Caspio", entre otras cosas. Al menos siguen cooperando en política energética para incrementar el uso de fuentes de energías alternativas y renovables, independientemente si están en desacuerdo con la situación de la región de Alto Karaba.

El quinto fue Freddie de Hungria con su "Pioneer". Era el segundo cantante masculino hasta el momento. Su voz, mezclada con los silbidos de sus 3 acompañantes, le pareció agradable. Le recordaba el pop estadounidense de los años 60. Aunque... no podía negar que le llamo mas la atención el bailarín tocando el tambor que el propio cantante. ¡Pero que pensamiento! Se trata de Eurovision. Ahí cualquier cosa puede pasar. Literalmente.

La sexta fue Francesca Michielin de Italia cantando "No Degree Of Separation". Le encanto que cantara primero en su lengua materna, después en ingles. Era lamentable que poco a poco ese concurso fuera perdiendo sus "raíces" en algo tan elemental como el idioma, sustituyéndolo todo por el ingles. El italiano le quedaba encantador a esa chica. Junto con su ropa y el ambiente... le hizo sonreír. De alguna forma, Italia (Directamente o no) los hacia sentir bien, como en casa. "Es una pena que ahora este en una crisis" pensó, recordando todo lo que ha pasado en esa nación tan famosa por su pasado, ahora tan distante.

El séptimo fue Hovi Star de Israel con la canción "Made Of Stars". Era el tercer hombre que se presentaba. Quería hacerle caso al muchacho. De verdad. Pero... esos 2 tipos dando vueltas en un circulo blanco, lo distraía por completo. Incluso cuando la cámara lo mostró de perfil aun seguía con la mirada a los "extra". Suspiro cuando termino, no era una mala canción. "Ojala para la próxima vez no sigan buscando gente que opaque al cantante".

La octava fue Poli Genova de Bulgaria cantando su rítmico "If Love Was A Crime". De estar un poco aburrido paso rápidamente a estar muy interesado. La chica y las ganas que le ponía a la canción se notaba, dándole (Aunque solo UN poco) ganas de bailar. Le gusto que sacara a sus cantantes de apoyo casi al final. Le daba un buen toque. Aplaudió cuando acabo, deseando que lo demás fueran así. –Tal vez gane pequeñin – Afirma, dándole una pequeña caricia al can. Se ha portado muy bien toda esta hora.

El noveno fue Frans, su muchacho. El cuarto cantante masculino de este año. Nacido en Ystad, provincia de Escania, un 19 de diciembre de 1998. Apenas tiene 17 años, casi 18. Canto "If I Were Sorry", otra canción pop, en perfecto ingles. Cuando acabo agradeció el gesto de inclinarse a su audiencia. Eso decía mucho de su educación y personalidad ¿Seguirá tan humilde cuando siga su carrera? Ya lo vera. Al tiempo.

La décima fue Jamie-Lee de Alemania. Fue anunciada por los presentadores que apenas podían hablar por los gritos de la audiencia. La chica canto "Ghost". Todo era normal. Musica Synth pop (Muy de los 80 en el Reino Unido y Alemania), la iluminación, la voz, el vestuario... no tanto. Sabia que era muy de Eurovision esa clase de sorpresas. Pero... por mas encantadora que fuera la chica, no podía dejar de mirarle su ropa, especialmente su "cintillo". Cuando acabo pensó seriamente averiguar quien la vistió.

El décimo primero fue Amir de Francia con "J'ai Cherché". El quinto cantante masculino hasta el momento. Le agrado que la letra fuera en su mayoría francesa y tuviera una melodía Pop tan animada. La presentación se le hizo muy corta, deseando que se alargara su tiempo un poco mas. Pero no se hizo.– Vez amiguito. Puede que gane ¿He? – Le comento al perrito, que ya se estaba durmiendo de estar tanto tiempo en un mismo sitio.

El décimo segundo fue Michał Szpak de Polonia con su "Color Of Your Life" ¿Que podría decir del sexto cantante masculino? Le recordaba a Dracula y a los peinados del siglo XVIII. Mas su vestimenta, el ambiente, pues... muy curioso todo ¿Su voz? Buena. Le creyó al 100% el "Thank You _"_ que grito a pesar de su garganta. Se veía feliz.

Al poco rato volvió a la pantalla la presentadora Petra Mede agradeciéndole a Michal su canción, dándole paso a su compañero Måns Zelmerlöw. Este se encontraba con la famosa Carola Häggkvist, ganadora de Eurovision en el año 1991 y con Loreen, ganadora de Eurovision en el año 2012 con el tema «Euphoria». Los 3 cantaron partes de sus canciones favoritas, comentando que el canto era un lenguaje universal, anunciando rápidamente a... Australia. Casi podía ver al chico atleta con su Koala saludando a todos, a pesar de no encontrarse en ese lugar ¿Que hacia Australia en Eurovision? "Un invitado especial por todo el apoyo que nos ha brindado" le comentaban. Claro. Solo espera que, argumentando lo mismo, no entre para quedarse Estados Unidos. Seria el colmo.

Pero no. No pensara en el chico rubio de lentes extrovertido. No hoy. Menos en su casa.

La décima tercera fue Dami Im de Australia con su increíble "Sound Of Silence". Dios. Sonaba MUY bien. Tanto que ya pensaba seriamente en que ella ganaría la competencia. Tenia una gran voz, una gran canción y muchas ganas de ganar. Y no la culpaba.– Bueno. Parece que ya tenemos ganadora – Murmuro suavemente a su perro, que se durmió de tanto esperar.

Los decimos cuartos fueron el grupo Minus One de Chipre, cantaron con una melodía de Rock alternativo: "Alter Ego". Cuando acabaron y el principal de la banda le sonrío a la cámara... le pareció que todo paso demasiado rápido. Tanto que extraño la canción. Si había un genero musical que amaba, era el Rock, no importando todas sus variantes. Todas eran geniales para el.

La décima quinta fue Sanja Vučić de Serbia con "Goodbye (Shelter)". Su canción era muy pop y Soul (Este ultimo estuvo muy de moda en los años 1960 hasta principios de los 1980). Se notaba la energía de la chica serbia, empezando decidida y terminando igual frente a las cámaras. "Lo hizo muy bien".

El décimo sexto fue Donny Montell de Lituania con su "I've Been Waiting For This Night". Sinceramente ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos hombres habían cantado. El chico lo hizo bien. Con seguridad. Quitándose su chaqueta casi a lo ultimo ¿Le gusto su interpretación? Por supuesto.

La décimo séptima fue la croata Nina Kraljić con su "Lighthouse". No mentiría. Lo primero que le impresiono no fue su voz, sino su vestuario. Cuando se quito su... ¿Capa? Y apareció el traje definitivo, ignoro mas la canción, observando como se movía el ropaje blanco con sus movimientos. Y se vuelve a preguntar ¿Quien viste a algunos concursantes y los deja... asi? "Pobre chica. La torturaran por días en Internet".

El décimo octavo fue el esperado Sergey Lazarev de Rusia con la canción "You Are The Only One". Desde el principio le gusto. Fue el único (hasta el momento) que aprovecho la tecnología a su favor, poniendo unos efectos especiales con forma de alas y haciéndolo caminar en el aire. Tenia una buena voz, muy potente. Aparentemente tenia todo para ganar. A no ser que... surja uno mejor ¿Habrá uno mejor? ¿La chica australiana o la búlgara tal vez?

La décimo novena fue Barei de España con su "Say Yay!". Era curioso oír una canción íntegramente en ingles cantada por una española. Siempre las canciones de España eran en su idioma natal. Todo seguía bien hasta que...–¡Se cayo! – Afirmo sorprendido, notando como caía la chica al suelo en directo. Pero... no, al parecer todo era parte del acto. Suspiro aliviado. Le alegraba que fuera otra sorpresa de Eurovision. Vio con una sonrisa como acababa ritmicamente en el final, mirando a la cámara con una mano al frente. El publico vibro. "Al parecer la española se gano el cariño de todos a lo largo del mes". Pensó. Esa chica se le hacia tan familiar, le recordaba a España.

Después del numeroso aplauso del publico volvió a aparecer la presentadora, agradeciéndole a Barei por su presentación y anunciando varios Cds y productos relacionados con Eurovision para su venta. Suecia miro aburrido ¿Habrá alguna cosa en este mundo que no lo comercialicen? Aparentemente no.

Vio con tranquilidad que todo acabo rápido y anunciaban al participante numero 20: Justs de Letonia con su canción titulada "Heartbeat". Las ganas del chico, mas la melodía eléctrica, logro que le hicieran interesar su presentación. Traía un buen vestuario. La chaqueta negra combinaba con su camisa y sus zapatos. "Nada mal". Aunque... se noto agotamiento cuando termino la canción, respirando muchas veces.

La próxima concursante era la que todo el mundo estaba esperando. Para bien y para mal. Sacaba a relucir lo politizado que puede estar Eurovision a veces. Esa concursante era la tártara Jamala de Ucrania, con su canción titulada "1944". El solo titulo ya lo decía todo. Los años 40 fueron años difíciles para Europa. Gracias a Dios, al Destino o a quien sea, su gobierno tomo cartas en el asunto y se mantuvo neutral. No todos tuvieron su suerte, sufriendo en carne propia lo estragos de la guerra. Ucrania fue una de ellas...

–Ucrania ¿Quien diría que te encontrarías en esta situación en la actualidad? –Murmuro para si, oyendo la melodía triste que salia de los labios de Jamala. Se sentía la emoción que embargaba a la mujer. También su angustia. "A veces... algunos recuerdos te persiguen para siempre". Sintió sincero alivio cuando acabo su canción. Recodar el pasado no es su pasatiempo favorito.

La concursante numero 22 fue Ira Losco de la Isla de Malta con una canción titulada "Walk On Water" ¿Que le podría decir? Era un bonita canción pop que le inspiraba confianza. Todo lo contrario a la canción de Ucrania, que le inspiraba tristeza. Su presentación le pareció simple y encantadora a la vez.

Los próximos concursantes (Ubicados en el puesto 23) eran Nika Kocharov & Young Georgian Lolitaz de Georgia con su canción "Midnight Gold". La melodía (Inspirada en los géneros Indie-rock y punk) le pareció enérgica. Se notaba que era una banda de una amplia trayectoria de casi 16 años. Cuando terminaron, le enterneció que el vocalista principal mandara un saludo a su madre. No todos hacen eso.

La siguiente concursante era ZOË de Austria con su canción cantada totalmente en francés "Loin D'ici". La chica era dulce, como dulce era la canción. El pop y el Electropop le daba un toque mas a su interpretación. El vestido rosado le quedaba de acuerdo a la ocasión. Entendió perfectamente su emoción al final. No siempre vas a representar a tu país en Eurovision cantando en francés.

Los siguientes en la lista eran Joe and Jake de Reino Unido con una canción dedicada (aparentemente) a Inglaterra por su hipotética salida de la Unión Europea: "You're Not Alone". Sonrío con su pensamiento. Arthur de una u otra forma terminaba "solo". Al finalizar la cancion y ver el abrazo de los dos integrantes, no pudo evitar imaginarse a Inglaterra y Escocia haciendo lo mismo. "Si. Haciendo lo mismo en un universo paralelo, por supuesto". Volvió a sonreír, comiendo mas palomitas.

La ultima (En el puesto 26) fue Iveta Mukuchyan de Armenia con su "LoveWave" ¿Que le podría decir? Se vio segura, tanto en su presentación como en su canto de ese "Sentimiento por el que vale la pena luchar. El amor", recordando sus palabras.

Cuando la chica se despidió, volvieron a la pantalla los presentadores. Esta vez comentaron lo reñida que estaba la competición, recordando todos los fanáticos de Eurovision alrededor del mundo. Como esperaba, los aplausos y los gritos del publico no dejaron seguir por un instante a los presentadores, que sonrieron por eso. Cuando el publico dejo de gritar, comentaron el sistema de votación. Mientras lo hacían, aparecían las mesas de varios cantantes (Incluido del ruso), recorridos lentamente por la cámara. Cada equipo saludaba calurosamente cuando los proyectaban.

La presentadora pregunto si estaban listos para la votación. El publico y los equipos gritaron que si, aplaudiendo. La cámara mostró a los dos presentadores sonriendo, diciendo juntos que la votación empezaba. La pantalla mostró un resumen de todos los concursantes, apareciendo al final la reacción de su equipo.

Suecia pensó que tal vez votaría este año. O tal vez no. La presencia repentina de Justin Timbarlake le recordó que poco a poco este concurso perdía gradualmente lo europeo a algo mas globalizado. Preguntándose seriamente cuando EEUU entraría definitivamente. Por mas caras largar que pusieran las demás naciones europeas (Especialmente las que no les terminaba de caer bien el muchacho). Mientras reflexionaba, el cantante se despidió. Los presentadores anunciaron un vídeo donde resumían la participación de Suecia en Eurovision en 4 minutos.

Después de ese vídeo canto Justin Timbarlake. Sobra decir que opaco a casi todos los concursantes por su increíble presentación y voz ¿La canción? Rock Your Body. El ritmo era genial, su tono era genial. Cuando acabo lo hecho de menos. Ojala todos tuvieran la presentación que el tuvo en unos cuentos minutos. Mas tarde canto "Can't Stop the Feeling".

Y ¡Por fin! Después de TANTO esperar. Se conocían el resultado de las votaciones.

Si hubiera seguido igual, apaga el televisor y se duerme.

En el ultimo lugar quedo Alemania. Algo que se esperaba venir. En el penúltimo lugar quedo República Checa. En el puesto 24 quedo Reino Unido con los muchachos. En el puesto 23 quedo Croacia. Otra cosa que esperaba. En el puesto 22 quedo España. Algo inesperado para muchos, ya que había quedado de tercera en las apuestas. En el puesto 21 quedo Chipre. Una pena. En el puesto 20 quedo Georgia. En el puesto 19 quedo Hungria. En el puesto 18 quedo Serbia. En el puesto 17 quedo Azerbaiyán. En el puesto 16 quedo Italia. Una lastima para ella, que interpreto partes en su lengua materna. En el puesto 15 quedo Letonia. En el puesto 14 quedo Israel. Algo que tampoco le sorprende. En el puesto 13 quedo Austria. Demasiado "dulce". En el puesto 12 quedo Malta. Si se lo propone ¡Podría ganar! Va por buen camino. En el puesto 11 quedo Holanda. En el puesto 10 quedo Bélgica. Negó. Ella merecía mas. En el puesto 9 quedo Lituania. En el puesto 8 quedo Polonia. Increíble. Aun no se lo cree. En el puesto 7 quedo Armenia. En el puesto 6 quedo Francia. Pensó que ganaría, pero no.

Y ya el esperado Top 5:

El quinto lugar lo logro Suecia, con 261 puntos en la votación. Berwald le dará mañana sus felicitaciones. "Espero que tenga éxito en su futuro".

El cuarto lugar lo logro Bulgaria, con 307 puntos. Sonrió. Ella se lo merece. Canto e interpreto muy bien.

El tercer lugar lo logro Rusia, con 491 puntos. Suecia se lo esperaba. Eurovision en algunas ocasiones puede ser muy... politizado. Y mas cuando se trata de un país como Rusia.

El segundo lugar lo logro Australia, con 511 puntos. Aun estaba sorprendido de que no ganara. Lo hiz muy bien. Pero... ella no contaba con la siguiente cuestión.

El primer lugar lo logro Ucrania, con 534 puntos. Si Australia, es una hermosa cancion, pero la de Jamala. Con ese titulo y esa letra tan impactante... se gano el voto. Espera reacciones políticas de esto, especialmente de Rusia ¿Quien sabe? Puede que el próximo Eurovision este mas politizado que este por dicho acontecimiento.

Suspiro. Estirando sus brazos. Apagando el televisor. –Demasiado Eurovision por hoy – Se dijo, mientras se frotaba los ojos.

Mañana le contaría un resumen del programa a su jefe, y puede que a Finlandia. Siempre es un gusto ayudarle en lo que pueda.


	10. Apoyo Inesperado

Primero que nada: RIP al Chapecoense. Mi mas sentido pésame a Brasil, a sus familiares y fanáticos. Es triste que murieran justamente cuando participarían en la final de la Copa Sudamericana 2016.

La vida es tan efímera y corta... Les prometo que pronto haré un capitulo por Brasil sobre Temer (El tan famoso y odiado presidente brasileño), Los Juegos Olímpicos (Que todos le vaticinaban lo peor y no fue así) y el Chapecoense.

Hoy les escribiré sobre la muerte de Fidel Castro, mas específicamente, de las reacciones de Putin y Trump ¿Porque? Fue la primera vez que disintieron en algo. Algo MUY notorio.

Todo esta ubicado en el cuarto de Alfred. El fanfic esta centrado en el e indirectamente, sobre Cuba. Han pasado varios días de la muerte de Fidel (Acontecida el 25 de Noviembre de 2016) Faltan 2 días para el Funeral de Estado. EEUU, ni Obama ni mucho menos Trump asistieron.

Les dejo este resumen de Wikipedia "El 29 de noviembre de 2016, una multitudinaria concentración del pueblo cubano y extranjeros, precedida por Raúl Castro junto a importantes jefes de estados del mundo como Jacob Zuma, Evo Morales, Nicolás Maduro, Alexis Tsipras, Rafael Correa, Roosevelt Skerrit, Salvador Sánchez Cerén, Daniel Ortega, Danilo Medina, Enrique Peña Nieto, Juan Carlos Varela, Hage Gottfried Geingob, Abdelmalek Sellal entre otros altos representantes de Vietnan, China, Rusia, Irán, Qatar y España homenajearon en la Plaza de la Revolución de La Habana al líder con una serie de intervenciones que duraron cerca de cuatro horas."

Sin mas que decir. Comencemos.

 **Apoyo Inesperado**

Muchos habian acudido al funeral de ese... hombre. Si. Hombre. Nunca lo llamaría Fidel. Muchos menos comandante. Para el, simplemente era el maldito dictador que se aprovecho del resentimiento de Cuba por Batista, los mafiosos y corruptos para su propio beneficio.

Exploto el muy conocido lema "Lucha Anti-imperialista" contra "el" ¡O mejor dicho! Contra Estados Unidos. El muy malvado "Imperio".

¿Cuantas cosas no aseguraba luchar ese hombre por "proteger" a Cuba de "el"?

¿A cuantos metió en su "lucha"? Venezuela, guerrilleros, Nicaragua, Rusia...

Frunció el ceño ¡Otra vez Rusia! Rusia esto. Rusia lo otro. Casi podría jurar que estaba pensando en Rusia todos los malditos días desde que gano Trump.

Se coloco una mano en la cara, frustrado de estar así. Estar sentado por horas en tu cama, reflexionando sobre un tipo comunista y Rusia no era lo que esperaba en Navidad.

Esperaba villancicos. Esperanzas de reconciliación. Regalos. La alegría de los niños por Santa Claus. Consejos...

Suspiro. Mirando cansado su sombra en la pared. Hacia tiempo que dejo sus lentes en algún lado de la cama.

Deseo por un momento entender porque tantos mostraron condolencias a Cuba por ese tipo. Lo podía entender de Rusia, China, del propio Cuba y sus aliados ¡Pero todos!

Y claro ¿Quien era el malo? "El". ¿Quien le impuso el malvado bloqueo al pobre Cuba? "El". ¿Quien es el Imperio? "El".

Sintió como el enojo volvía a resurgir. Odiaba cuando todos lo atacaban cuando su gobierno hacia algo bélico: Las caras reprobatorias en una Cumbre después de la invasión a Vietnan, los ataques personales y miradas largas de casi todos por la Guerra de Irak ¡O algo mas cercano! La pelea que tuvo con México por el maldito muro y la caída del Peso Mexicano que NO ideo NI pensó. Pero claro ¿A quien le interesa la opinión del malvado "Imperio"? A nadie.

A veces... era algo doloroso aceptar esto ultimo. Lo solo que estaba ante el mundo. Solo en momentos oscuros sale a relucir este tipo de pensamientos. Y cada vez son mas frecuentes.

Frustrado. Corrió donde su computadora. Prendiéndola. Tal vez si leía varias noticias entendería el porque de esa "solidaridad" con Fidel Castro.

¡No podía ser el único en contra de ese hombre! ¡Claro que no! Era absurdo.

Tecleo en Google "Fidel Castro Death", dando click a Buscar. Lo primero que salio fueron las reacciones de varios lideres. El de China, Rusia, la India, el de Venezuela, Nicaragua, México, entre otros.

Otras noticias se preguntaban el futuro de la isla después de la muerte de Castro, señalando el Twitter de Trump, siendo uno de los pocos que mostró abierto rechazo al enterarse del fallecimiento del líder cubano.

Alfred sonrío con algo de ironía ¿Quien lo diría? Trump es uno de los pocos que esta de acuerdo con el. ¿Que sentía sobre eso? Pues... ¿Alivio? ¿Que... ojala Trump le cumpla a sus votantes? ¿Que mas podría pensar? Trump toda su vida a sido directo. No entiende porque muchos les cuenta aceptar algo que era muy evidente desde el principio: El rechazo del magnate por los gobiernos de Cuba y Venezuela.

Suspiro. Apoyando su codo en el escritorio, colocando la mejilla en su mano. Siguió buscando mas noticias, pero la siguiente lo dejo impactado por lo inesperado que fue:

" **Putin no asistirá al funeral de Castro para no comprometer su relación con Trump.**

Rusia opta por un enviar a una delegación de rango secundario encabezada por el presidente de la Duma (Cámara Baja), Viacheslav Volodin"

Alfred la releyó Una. Dos. Hasta 5 veces. No lo podía creer ¿Rusia le decía que no a Cuba por... el?

"La muy negativa opinión que tiene el presidente electo de Estados Unidos, Donald Trump, del régimen cubano parece haber disuadido al máximo dirigente ruso, **Vladímir Putin** , de asistir al sepelio de Fidel Castro para no comprometer su futura relación con la Casa Blanca. A los funerales no asistirá tampoco el primer ministro ruso, Dmitri Medvédev. A Cuba acudirá **una delegación de rango secundario** encabezada por el presidente de la Duma (Cámara Baja del Parlamento), Viacheslav Volodin."

–Rusia...– Murmuro Alfred. Sintiendo extraño, confundido y hasta un poco... conmovido, sobretodo eso. Casi podría jurar que se sonrojo un poco, pero no estaba seguro. Sabia que Rusia apreciaba a Cuba, lo consideraba su perfecto camarada socialista (Aunque ahora no tanto como antes, pero el aprecio seguía ahí).

También sabia que Rusia no iría si su presidente Putin no asistía. **Y no lo hizo**.

Por un momento... quiso mirar sinceramente a Ivan, jurarle que sacaría las tropas de la OTAN que se encontraban en la frontera con Rusia y ¿Quien sabe? Puede que quitarle las sanciones y visitarlo de vez en cuanto. Alfred ante ese pensamiento sonrío. Era uno muy extraño, como los que ha tenido últimamente. Aunque...

Si se sinceraba (Al menos consigo mismo) no esperaba ese tipo de apoyo en estos momentos, menos de Rusia.

Fue algo tan... –¿Sweet?– Susurro indeciso de pronunciar esa palabra, abrazándose un poco a si mismo ¿Acaso Rusia lo "quiere" tanto que es capaz de hacerle un desplante a Cuba por... el? ¿O solo es política? ¿Tendría algo que ver con la conversación que tuvieron en Perú hace unos días? ¿O era algo mas...?

Seguiría en esa espiral de pensamientos y emociones. Pero las corto de raíz. Recordando que había pasado entre ellos los últimos 100 años. Como había contribuido Rusia a dejarlo ante el mundo así: Como un "Imperio". **Ivan le había hecho daño. Y le seguía haciendo daño**. Con esto en mente se levanto de su computadora. Prendiendo la luz de golpe, fastidiando un poco su vista.

¡¿Como podía dudar de una decisión política que era solo eso, política?! " _Tonto, tonto, tonto"_ se dijo una y otra vez.

Negó fervientemente. Buscando sus lentes. Su desesperación en buscar aliados en algún lado lo hace delirar. Si. Delirar como a un tonto. Con pensamientos de tonto ¡Si Arthur lo viera!

" _Sera mejor que coma..._ " Pensó. Saliendo del cuarto.

Tanto pensar en Rusia, Trump, México, Crisis y demás ya le estaba afectado su juicio.


	11. Rememorando

Hola de nuevo! Por fin tengo vacaciones navideñas :D

Gracias a todos los lectores por seguir y apoyar este fanfic. Intento ser constante.

En esta parte les hablare sobre las ultimas noticias que han pasado en lo internacional. Todo se desarrolla en la Trump Tower "Un rascacielos de uso mixto ubicado en el 725 de la Quinta Avenida, entre las calles 56 y 57, en Midtown Manhattan, Nueva York. Diseñado por Der Scutt, y promovido por Donald e Ivana Trump y la Equitable Life Assurance Company (renombrada como AXA Equitable Life Insurance Company en 2004), la torre es propiedad y sede central de la Organización Trump y alberga el ático que Donald Trump usa como residencia primaria" Si mis queridos lectores. Ahí vive Trump.

Antes de comenzar. Les recomiendo que oigan la canción "To Arms In Dixie – Lyrics". Es muy buena y entretenida. Data de la época de la Guerra Civil en USA. Me recordó un capitulo donde Bugs Bunny canta con una guitarra un ritmo similar a un cantante de opera.

Y... esta parte abordara la opinión de Alfred por lo de Carrier (Si eres mexicano seguro sabes de que trata) y la designación del nuevo secretario de Estado. Los hechos que menciono secundarios (Los guardias personales de Trump y el FBI protegiéndolo, mas lo del supuesto hackeo ruso a las elecciones de EEUU) son reales. Han salido en las noticias.

Ahora si. Comencemos.

 **Rememorando**

Alfred le agradeció por quinta vez a los guardias personales y al FBI todo el apoyo que le han brindado al nuevo presidente electo: Donald Trump.

No paraba de estrechar sus manos, mostrándoles una cálida sonrisa.

" _Se que siempre puedo contar con ustedes muchachos_ " pensó. Dándole una ultima ojeada a los militares, cerrando la puerta finalmente.

–Son increíbles Alf ¿No lo crees? - Oyó de su nuevo jefe. Este se encontraba leyendo unos papales. Cuando aparentemente termino lo miro, sonriendole.

–Si. Me siento seguro con ellos – Asintió, correspondiendo un poco a su sonrisa – Estoy orgulloso de ellos.–

–Me alegra oírlo Alf. Mis guardias y todo el FBI son muy Baddass ¡Por algo la nación confía mas en ellos que en los propios políticos! – Afirmo Trump, riendo un poco.

–Si. Por eso...–Contesto EEUU, sintiendo melancolía, mezclado con un "algo" que aun no identifica. " _Ese comentario es tan Trump..."._

–Donald suspiro. Mirando a EEUU con interés. Apoyando su rostro en una mano. Había TANTO de que hablar entre su "Kid" y el – Alfred. Cariño. Sientate aquí. Con papa – Pidió, señalando un puesto a su derecha. Estados Unidos asintió, dirigiéndose al puesto señalado, sentándose.

–¿Sabes lo que paso en Europa? Los italianos votaron por el No. Matteo Renzi renuncio – Alfred asintió otra vez. Se entero por diferentes medio de comunicación – La... señora Jill Stein y su Partido Verde – Dijo, con un tono algo agrio, aunque al momento se normalizo, haciendo que EEUU lo mirara curioso – Me hicieron ganar ¡Otra vez! En Wisconsin, Michigan y Pensilvania con su terco reconteo de votos. Como les dije: "Después de todo el dinero que se gastaron los demócratas, porque creedme, ellos estuvieron detrás, y el Partido Verde, hermoso partido (...) todo el dinero, todo el tiempo, todo el esfuerzo, añadimos 131 votos más de los que teníamos antes" - Cito, burlándose una vez mas del famoso partido ecológico.

Trump aprovecho para colocarle una mano en el hombro, dedicándole una mirada paternal a EEUU, "su" niño heroico que para el lo es todo ¡Si que lo es!

–Alfred se limito a seguirle mirándole en silencio. Generalmente cuando se pone así es porque le dirá algo importante.

–Alf. Lo prometí y lo haré – Donald sonríe, desordenándole el pelo. Algo que... con el paso de los días, se había acostumbrado la representación de Estados Unidos.

–¿Declarar a China manipulador de Divisas? –Pregunto, casi de forma inocente. Ganándose un jalón de orejas por parte de Trump. Cosa que EEUU se quejo.

–No kid. No tan rápido. No me refería a eso. Me refería a mejorar las relaciones entre tu y Rusia – Le "reprocho", soltando su oreja con una risita. Alfred rápidamente se la toco, murmurando reproches – Eres tan tierno como mi hijo Barron y mis nietos ¡No pareces alguien que tiene mas de cuatro siglos son! - Se alejo un poco, buscando un papel en su escritorio, algo que EEUU le llamo la atención.

–Pero Trump...–Oyó oír a su jefe quejarse de no llamarlo Donald – Ok. Donald – Trump asintió, mostrándole el pulgar –¿Como lograras eso? Es decir. El congreso me prohibió relacionarme con Rusia. Me comentaron una y otra vez que Braginski es una mala influencia para mi y que debería seguir como estoy... –Recordó lo ocurrido con Obama hace unos días por lo mismo.

Trump frunció el ceño. Encontrando por fin el papel que quería mostrarle – Eso son tonterías. Igual con la absurda teoría de que Rusia hackeo nuestro sistema y Putin me hizo ganar – Le hizo un gesto para que mirara una parte del Documento, cosa que hizo Alfred – ¿Vez? Nombrare a Rex Tillerson, máximo ejecutivo de la petrolera ExxonMobil como próximo secretario de Estado ¿Que te parece? –.

–Pues... me parece bien. Conoce como pocos norteamericanos a varios presidentes y a... Putin – Recordó que fue condecorado con la Orden de la Amistad de Rusia. Por algo seria ¿No?

–Exacto. Conoce a la Rusia de Putin como pocos. Además...– Sonrío de forma extraña, haciendo que Alfred lo mirara con mas interés aun – Me ayudara a que confíes en Rusia otra vez. Como antes...– EEUU se sintió incomodo, sintiendo la necesidad de jugar con sus dedos. Nunca se cansaría de preguntarse porque tiene tanto interés Trump de que Estados Unidos se lleve bien con Rusia ¿Sera algún negocio? ¿El petroleo tal vez? –Si Alf. Nunca me cansare de decírtelo. Si te llevas bien con Rusia iremos bien. Seras mas fuerte ¡Además! –Busco en un cajón de su escritorio, sacando una pequeña caja de regalo – Feliz Navidad son. Que Santa te regale mucha felicidad y prosperidad –.

–Donald...– Murmuro Alfred. Sonriendo de forma sincera y algo confusa por ese detalle tan inesperado. Tal vez... Donald Trump no sea tan malo después de todo ¿O si?– Muchas gracias y...–Dudo un poco, pero se decidió en decirle – Gracias por hacer que varios empleos de Carrier no se fueran a México – Se sincero, sintiéndose un poco apenado. Porque, si, aprecia a México. Es su vecino. Ama sus tacos y sus Mariachis. Pero... los trabajadores nacionales son lo primero. El esta de segundo, por mas peleas y reproches que le pueda recriminar el mexicano.

Donald se río, despeinándole el pelo con cariño. Su niño puede ser tan dulce cuando quiere – Por nada son. Para eso esta el presidente, para servir al pueblo – Le pico el ojo, haciendo que EEUU se riera.

" _Ojala no pase nada malo. Ojala._.." Pensó dentro de si, intentando ignorar la incertidumbre que lo embargaba desde el 8 de Noviembre.


	12. ¿AFD Tiene Razón?

Feliz Navidad y Feliz Día del Espíritu de la Navidad (Si lo celebran xD)

Respondo a los Reviews anónimos:

" **Scarlet Nanref**

Se me hace extraño como todos vemos de una forma diferente a Estados Unidos, unos lo odian, otros lo aman. Yo soy de México y la verdad quería que ganara Trump, desde la perspectiva de mi país puede servir para que este se haga mas fuerte y no dependa tanto del país vecino (económicamente) con la política de modelo exportador de Cardenas. Y el tema de inmigración que sinceramente México se lo ha pasado por alto y debe tomar cartas en el asunto, no solo para los propios sino también los de otros países."

Hola Scarlet. Gracias por comentar. Muchos "odian" o les produce malestar EEUU por su historial de guerras. Ya sabes: Irak, Libia, entre otros. Otro motivo podía ser su apoyo a dictaduras en latinoamerica por la Operación Cóndor.

En fin. Yo soy de Venezuela y (Aunque a muchos les parezca una broma) les aseguro a ustedes (Y a ti Scarlet) que NO odiamos a EEUU. Al contrario. Creo que, de muchos países en la región, somos los que mas los apreciamos ¿Y Chavez y Maduro que, pesaran? Pues... si, fueron elegidos en sus respectivas elecciones (En ambas aun no podía votar, apenas vote este año) Ambos (Especialmente Chavez) insulto mucho a EEUU, acusándolo de muchas cosas internas (El golpe del 11 de abril de 2002 que provocó el derrocamiento breve de Hugo Chávez y la instalación de un gobierno de facto por parte de Pedro Carmona Estanga es un ejemplo de ello). Pero, a pesar de eso, Venezuela dependía (Y aun depende demasiado) de la compra y venta de nuestro Petroleo (El llamado "Oro Negro") por parte de EEUU. Ni Chavez ni Maduro han cambiado eso. Resulta paradójico cuando aseguraron odiarlo, despreciarlo y no querer saber NADA de el ¿No creen?

Y quiero aclarar algo. Algo que nunca me cansare de decirlo: **El pueblo estadounidenses NO apoyo ninguna guerra de su gobierno.** Mucho menos las intervenciones en diferentes partes del mundo. Todas las intervenciones que podemos leer en cualquier lado de internet es idea del gobierno de EEUU, no de la gente de EEUU.

Espero que hayas comprendido de donde viene ese "odio" y mi opinión personal al respecto. **Ahora vamos con lo de Trump** : Estoy de acuerdo que México debería depender menos de EEUU. Ustedes tienen un GRAN país, con una cultura única (Amo a Pedro Infante! Mi abuela pudo verlo en vivo de joven). Por algo son la quinceava economía del mundo por PIB Nominal :)

Tal vez... con Trump logren lo de controlar la inmigración en la frontera que comparten con EEUU y hagan algún tipo de acuerdo Trump y Peña Nieto. Nuestro gobierno cierra la frontera con Colombia de vez en cuando por lo mismo (O al menos eso dicen) ¡Pero claro! Son situaciones muy diferentes.

Espero de todo corazon que les vaya bien ;)

Ahora si. Vamos con el Fanfic. La historia hará referencia a los hechos ocurridos el 19 de Diciembre de 2016: El Atentado de Berlín donde se produjo un atropello masivo que mató a 12 personas y lesionó a otras 49.

Aquí empezaremos a notar el malestar de Alemania con Merkel. También haré mención de acontecimientos del 2014 y del 2015 y de algo que no he visto en ningún fanfic: La amistad entre Francia y Alemania. 2 países muy unidos. Comencemos.

 **¿AFD Tiene Razón?  
**

 **Berlin. 3:00 PM.** **A los Alrededores de la Iglesia Memorial Kaiser Wilhelm**

Alemania se encontraba sentado en un puesto cercano al sitio donde ocurrieron los hechos. Tenia una pierna cruzada sobre la otra. Mirando con casi indiferencia a los policías e investigadores federales trabajando sobre la escena del crimen.

–Merkel ist ein Verräter – Murmuraba un señor de 50 años a otro señor. Aparentemente su amigo– Ihre Politiken zerstören Deutschland – Su acompañante asentía. Maldiciendo a la Canciller de Alemania.

Ludwig no pudo evitar sonreír. Ese tipo de conversaciones desde hace años son tan comunes en suelo alemán. Pero todo se acelero cuando Merkel dejo entrar al país mas de 2 millones de refugiados. Y estos, pues... "empezaron a hacer de las suyas" como leyó alguna vez en Twitter, de un usuario amargado de todo lo que ha vivido el país.

" _No harán nada Ludwig. Son refugiados. Deben ser bienvenidos en la Unión Europea_ " Le aseguro Merkel, mirándolo con seguridad hace 2 años.

 **Bélgica. Mayo 24, 2014.** Un hombre armado abrió fuego en el Museo Judío de Bruselas, matando a 4 personas.

Condolencias. Homenajes. Buenos Deseos. Velas...

" _Fue un hecho aislado. No podemos meter a todos los refugiados en un mismo saco Ludwig. Deberías estar avergonzado"_

¿Avergonzado? Tal vez...

 **Francia. Diciembre 20, 2014**. Un hombre gritando Allahu Akbar atacó una oficina de policía con un cuchillo. Un policía murió y tres agentes de policía resultaron heridos.

" _Oh ¡Pobre Francis! Debemos mostrarle todo nuestro apoyo y solidaridad. Hacerle saber que no esta solo y que no volverá a ocurrir"_

 **Francia. Diciembre 21, 2014. A** **tentado de Dijon.** Un hombre en la ciudad francesa de Dijon atropelló a 11 peatones en cinco áreas de la ciudad en el espacio de media hora. Dos resultaron gravemente heridas. El hombre fue arrestado. Estaba gritando el _takbir_ islámico « _Al·lahu-àkbar_ » («Alá es grande»).

" _Estoy consternada tanto como tu Ludwig. Tenemos que confiar mas que nunca en la seguridad de las diferentes naciones que conforman la UE y unirnos al llamado de Manuel Valls en solidaridad con las víctimas"_

 **Francia. Enero. Del 7 al 9, 2015.** Los **atentados de enero de 2015 en Francia** refieren a una serie de ataques terroristas islamistas que se desarrollaron entre el 7 y el 9 de enero de 2015 en Francia, y que tuvieron como objetivos la sede del periódico _Charlie Hebdo_ y sus periodistas y trabajadores, y un supermercado judío de comida kosher. Como consecuencia de los cuales fueron asesinadas diecisiete personas, muriendo también los tres atacantes al ser abatidos por las fuerzas del orden.

" _Oh Ludwig ¿Ya te comunicaste con Francia? Yo ya me comunique personalmente con Hollande y le desee condolencias por parte de Alemania ¡No se porque esta pasando esto! Todo es tan extraño... Solo rezo para que no pase nada mas"_

 **Francia. Enero 9, 2015. T** **oma de rehenes en Porte de Vincennes.** Fue un ataque yihadista llevado a cabo por Amedy Coulibaly, musulmán francés de origen maliense, en una tienda de productos judíos cerca de Porte de Vincennes en el distrito 20 de París, Francia, el 9 de enero de 2015. El hecho estuvo estrechamente vinculado al atentado contra la revista _Charlie Hebdo_ del 7 de enero en París. La toma de rehenes terminó con la muerte del terrorista y cuatro clientes, todos judíos. Amedy Coulibaly había admitido ser miembro del Estado Islámico antes de su abatimiento.

Solidaridad. Velas. Lloros. Buenos Deseos. El Primer Ministro Benjamin Netanyahu pidiendo a los judíos franceses que emigren a Israel para « _huir del terror_ ». Lamentos de Merkel.

 **Dinamarca. Febrero, del 14 al 15, 2015.** **Atentados de Copenhague.** Tuvieron lugar entre el 14 y el 15 de febrero de 2015, en la capital de Dinamarca. Se produjeron con una diferencia de casi diez horas, el segundo pasada la medianoche. Tuvo como resultado 3 muertos y 5 heridos.

¿Mas atentados? ¡Pero Merkel dijo que habia que dejar entrar mas refugiados a la UE y que debemos ser solidarios! Es un hecho aislado y tal.

 **Bosnia y Herzegovina. Abril 27, 2015**. Ataque terrorista de la comisaría de Zvornik en la ciudad de Zvornik, Republika Srpska, en Bosnia y Herzegovina. Un miembro armado de un movimiento wahhabista abrió fuego contra la policía. En el tiroteo, un policía murió, otros dos resultaron heridos y el atacante fue asesinado por la policía.

Esta vez Merkel no dijo nada. Estaba muy ocupada convenciendo a Polonia y Hungria que cambiaran su política con los refugiados _musulmanes_. Si. Esta vez todo fue todo _muy_ especifico. Estaba seguro que desde aquí se oiría el griterío enojado de la muy digna Elizabeta y el muy católico Feliks porque Merkel _osara_ ordenarles cosas de _sus_ asuntos internos.

 **Turquía. Junio 5, 2015**. Atentados de Diyarbakır. Doble bombardeo de el Partido Popular Democrático (HDP) 4 muertos, más de 100 heridos.

Llamada obligatoria a Turquía. Desde que Sadiq tiene como presidente a Erdogan... no confía mucho en sus palabras. Si. Aun no entra a la UE. Si. Muchos europeos (Sobretodo los mediterráneos y orientales) no lo quieren ver ni en pintura. Pero... siempre le ha parecido que ese tipo oculta _algo_. Que planea _algo_. Esa ambivalencia entre entrar a la UE, amenazar a la EU y reconciliarse con la UE lo esta cansando ya.

 **Francia. Junio 26, 2015. Atentado de Saint-Quentin-Fallavier.** Fue un ataque terrorista que tuvo lugar el 26 de junio de 2015, a una planta de gas industrial a Saint-Quentin-Fallavier (Isère) en la región de Roine-Alpes. Estranguló a su jefe (Hervé Cornara, 54 años), con quien había discutido dos días antes, y se dirigió con el cadáver a la planta de gas. Allí lo decapitó, colocó y detonó explosivos en dos de los depósitos de gas y dejó la cabeza clavada en las rejas exteriores. Su intención era volar la planta entera, pero la rápida intervención de los bomberos lo evitó. Resultó herido leve durante su detención y el 22 de diciembre se suicidó en prisión ¿Resultado? Un muerto y 11 heridos.

Velas. Velas y mas Velas ¿No podrían inventar algo mejor? ¿Un vídeo o algo así? ¿Porque SIEMPRE son velas? ¿Porque SIEMPRE hacen las mismas cosas una y otra vez?

 **Turquía. Julio 20, 2015**. El **Atentado de Suruç** fue un ataque terrorista que aconteció en la parte externa del Centro Cultural Hube Amado, en el distrito rural de Suruç, localizado en la provincia de Şanlıurfa, en Turquía, el 20 de julio de 2015. En total, 32 personas murieron en esta acción y otras 104 quedaron heridas.

Segunda llamada a Turquía. Temía que este contacto "espontáneo" se volviera algo cotidiano, tan cotidiano como Merkel pidiendo comprensión y amor a los refugiados. No sabia quien era peor. Ni quería saberlo. Solo esperaba que Turquía y Erdogan protegieran bien su frontera. Ya tenia demasiado con el resto de la UE. Si pasaba algo grabe en Turquía... no, no quería pensarlo. Seria catastrófico para la UE.

 **Francia. Agosto 21, 2015**. El **atentado al tren Thalys de fecha 21 de agosto de 2015** , descrito por la prensa como una tentativa terrorista con armas de fuego, fue abortado por la acción de varias personas presentes en el lugar de los hechos, y tuvo lugar en territorio de la comuna de Oignies (Paso de Calais, Francia), a bordo del tren Thalys n° 9364 que realizaba el servicio Amsterdam - Paris. En el momento del inicio del ataque, dicho tren se encontraba transitando por la línea férrea conocida como LGV Nord.

" _Al fin una buena noticia Frankreich ¿Vez? No hay que ser pesimista"Le comento por teléfono, oyendo una pequeña risa de Francia. Este se encontraba leyendo unos informes de la Policía Francesa ¿Desde cuando confía tanto en el?_

" _Lo se Ludwig. Lo se..." Suspiro. Debatiéndose si seguía fumando su cigarrillo o no. Opto por seguir. Prendiéndolo de nuevo con su encendedor. Aspirando ese humo que lo tranquiliza tanto "¿Sabes? Creo que esta vez no pudo ser. Pero en la otra podrán. Y tu me llamaras. Yo te contestare. Me consolaras y hablaremos días después" Profetizo, votando una bocanada de humo. Releyendo la ultima parte del informe._

" _No quiero oír eso" Contesto Alemania decidido. No quería leer otro atentado. Al menos... no en Francia._

" _Tu es un amour, Allemagne" Se volvió a reír. Volviendo a fumar, colocando sus papeles en su escritorio._

" _¡No soy ningún...!" Suspiro. Intentando ignorar ese comentario "En fin Francia. Me alegra verte bien. Nos veremos en la próxima reunión de la UE"_

" _Nos vemos mon amour. Y recuerda. No importa como lo ocultes. Yo se que en el fondo no eres como los demás suponen que eres. Au revoir!" Corto. Sonriendo para si. Imaginando la cara resignada del alemán._

 **Alemania. Septiembre 17, 2015.** Rafik Y, un islamista de origen iraquí, atacó e hirió a un policía con un cuchillo en Berlín. 1 herido y 1 muerto (perpetrador).

Al menos no fueron decenas de muertos. Merkel apenas dijo algo ¿Se estará acostumbrando?

 **Turquía. Octubre 10, 2015.** El **atentado en Ankara de 2015** fue un atentado terrorista ocurrido el 10 de octubre de 2015 en la capital de Turquía durante la manifestación organizada durante un mitin por «la paz, el trabajo y la democracia» y contra las políticas del partido gobernante, el islamista moderado Partido de la Justicia y el Desarrollo (AKP). Además, el acontecimiento tenía lugar días antes de las elecciones legislativas que se celebraran el 1 de noviembre. Según el Ministro de Salud de Turquía, la cifra de víctimas fue de al menos 128 muertos y 246 heridos; principalmente manifestantes pacíficos.

" _Saludos Turquía. Mi mas sentido pésame al ataque que has sufrido por los terroristas" Dijo formalmente Alemania. Ya se estaba haciendo la idea de que esto seria un constante en meses. Tal vez... incluso en años._

" _Saludos Alemania. Gracias por tu pésame" Contesto simplemente. Intentando ignorar la mirada afilada de su jefe Erdogan ¡Que tipo mas raro!_

" _No. Gracias a ti por atenderme. Supongo que debes estar muy ocupado con todo esto. En fin. Si sabes algo mas del ISIS podrías..."_

" _No quiero hablar de eso" Afirmo cortante. Dándole la espalda a Erdogan "Todo lo que se ya lo sabes. No hay mas que decir ¿Acaso desconfías de mi?" Pregunto, sintiendo las pisadas de Erdogan a su alrededor ¡Era peor que un maldito perro del infierno! No podría evitar preguntarse que quería ese tipo en Siria. El ya tenia sus propios problemas como para buscar otros._

" _Por supuesto que no ¿A que viene eso?" Pregunto lo mas firme que pudo. Esto solo se ponía cada vez mas extraño._

" _Nada importante" Volteo donde Erdogan. Haciéndole gestos para que se alejara "¿Sabes que? No tengo mas tiempo Almanya. Fue un placer hablar contigo. Hasta luego" Corto. Mirando con fastidio a Erdongan. Este le sonrío con calma. Quitándole el teléfono._

 _Alemania solo se quedo viendo preocupado a Francia. Habían acordado llamarlo al día siguiente para poder averiguar que estaba pasando en Turquía. A medida que los meses transcurrían sus miedos se hacían mas certeros: Estaba pasando algo en Turquía. Si. Pero no muy bueno._

 **Francia. Noviembre 13, 2015.** Los **atentados de París** de noviembre de 2015 fueron varios ataques terroristas cometidos en la noche del 13 de noviembre de 2015 en la capital francesa y su suburbio de Saint-Denis, perpetrados en su mayoría por atacantes suicidas en los que murieron 137 personas y otras 415 resultaron heridas. Un tiroteo en el restaurante Petit Cambodge, en el X Distrito de París, se saldó con al menos cuatro muertos. Un segundo tiroteo tuvo lugar en el teatro Bataclan, en el XI Distrito de París, con al menos 100 rehenes. En una brasserie cercana al Estadio de Francia, una explosión dejó al menos 10 muertos o heridos. La autoría de los ataques fue reivindicada por la organización yihadista Estado Islámico.

Velas. Peluches. Lágrimas. Palabras de solidaridad de Merkel con Francia y los refugiados. Musica llorosa y deprimente. Todos consolándose y lamentándose los unos con los otros. Todo era tan...

" _Te lo dije" Afirmo Francis, fumando su cigarrillo. Ese comentario dejo que Alemania saliera de sus pensamientos. Centrándose en el francés._

" _¿Disculpa?"_

" _Que te lo dije. Volvería a pasar. Y paso" Voto su cigarrillo en el suelo, pisándolo para que se extinguiera "Y te digo otra cosa. Seguirá pasando y nadie podrá evitarlo"._

" _¿Tan pesimista eres?" Le cuestiono, volviendo a ver el ambiente deprimente del "homenaje". Podía creer que Francia fuera algo... presumido y frío. Pero no creía que fuese así con sus propios ciudadanos. Menos en tiempos como estos._

" _No. Es peor. Soy realista. Se que, mientras haya refugiados y políticos buenistas, habrán atentados" Señalo las velas y los peluches que han dejado varios franceses y extraños "¿Crees que una personaje que deja semejantes... cosas, es capas de rechazar y acabar de raíz un islamista? No. El islamista primero lo acaba a el" Dirigió su mirada a otro lado. Odiaba la debilidad es tiempos de crisis. Y mas en uno que todo pudo ser evitado._

" _Yo... no se que decirte Francia. Ya te desee mis condolencias. Igual que ha hecho Monaco. España. Italia. Bélgica. Rusia y muchos otros" Murmuro. Suspirando. Sintiendo el aire frío en sus pulmones. No podía evitar pensar que... tenia mucha razón._

" _Por eso ganara Le Pen. Si no reaccionan y echan a los refugiados que han llegado tras las estúpidas guerras y conflictos en el Medio Oriente... todo cambiara. Nada volverá a ser como antes. Te lo digo yo. Que soy la República Francesa" Profetizo otra vez. Sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de fumar otro cigarrillo, tanteando los bolsillos de su chaqueta._

 _Alemania solo lo miro. Era una forma de respetar su dolor. Por algo ese atentado es el evento mas letal que ha ocurrido en Francia desde la Segunda Guerra Mundial._

 **Bosnia y Herzegovina, noviembre 18, 2015**. Un islamista lobo solitario mató a dos soldados y heridos civiles en Sarajevo. 3 muertos 5 heridos.

¿Lobo solitario? Lo que necesitaba ahora mismo es una maldita aspirina y un buen café al pensar un buen discurso para el Grupo Visegrád. Esta seguro que Hungria, Polonia, Republica Checa y Eslovaquia estan "locos" por acusarle de eliminar las reices cristianas de Europa y dejar entrar a refujiados musulmanes criminales a proposito.

 **Francia. Enero 7, 2016.** En la mañana del 7 de enerode 2016, un hombre que llevaba un cinturón de explosivos falso atacó a oficiales de policía con un cuchillo cerca de una comisaría en el 18º distrito de París en el norte París, Francia, al tiempo que gritaba «Al·lahu-àkbar». Fue abatido por la policía.

 _"_ _Pudo ser peor"_

 _"_ _Lo se"_

Alemania corto. No tenia sentido seguir con una conversación que no llevaría a ningún lado.

 **Francia. Enero 11, 2016**. Un partidario turco ISIL de 15 años de edad atacó a un profesor de una escuela judía en Marsella con un machete. 1 herido.

Salio en la Tv. Cuando mas lo vio en las noticias cambio de canal. Estaba un poco harto de islamistas y radicales. Hoy queria pensar en la posible salida de Reino Unido de la UE y el derribo de un Sukhoi Su-24de la Fuerza Aérea de Rusia por cazas F-16de la Fuerza Aérea de Turquía hace 2 meses ya. Tanta amvivalencia de Turquia lo estaba cansando.

 **Turquía. Enero 12, 2016. Atentado terrorista en Estambul de 2016**. Fue un ataque suicida en el histórico Hipódromo de Constantinopla, cerca de la Mezquita Azul, un área muy popular para turistas en Estambul. El acontecimiento ocurió a las 10:20 (hora local) del 12 de enero del referido año. La explosión, llevada a cabo por Nabil Fadli —nacido en Arabia Saudíen 1988, nacionalizado sirio y miembro del Estado Islámico(Daesh)—, mató al menos a 10 personas y otras 15 resultaron heridas. Todas las víctimas eran ciudadanos extranjeros, especialmente alemanes.

 _"_ _Mis condolencias Turquía. Últimamente sales con demasiada frecuencia en las noticias..."_

 _"_ _Gracias Almanya. Si. Lo se. Es... ¿Halagador?" Se pregunto a si mismo. Recordando la ultima queja de Grecia por ver aviones turcos en sus fronteras. Pero sobre todo. Por el derribo del avión ruso._

 _"_ _Considero que... si fuera por motivos científicos o humanitarios seria un halago. Si es un atentado, lo considero una tragedia. No comprendo porque preguntas eso" Afirmo Alemania, algo extrañado de esa pregunta._

 _"_ _¡Bah! Cosas mías. Nada mas... En fin. Mandale un recado a Grecia de mi parte: Tal vez TODO fuera distinto si se acercara a Rusia" Alemania enarco la ceja. Turquía miro su reloj con aburrimiento "Eso es todo. Gracias otra vez Alemania. Mi pésame a tus víctimas. Hablamos luego" Corto, dejando a Alemania preguntándose a que venia ese mensaje cuando podía decircelo directamente a Grecia._

 _"_ _¿Habrán peleado otra vez...?" se pregunto, cuestionandose si todo era a propósito o era verdad._

 **Belgica. Marzo 22, 2016**. Los atentados de Bruselas de 2016 fueron dos ataques terroristas realizados por seguidores del auto proclamado Estado Islámicola mañana del martes 22 de marzo de 2016 en el aeropuerto y la red de metro de la capital belga en los que murieron 35 personas (incluyendo tres de los terroristas) y 340 resultaron heridas.

Después de llamar a Bélgica. Prendió su computadora. Leyendo y observando todas las respuestas al hecho. Lágrimas. Pancartas "No Hate Yes Love". Abrazos. Velas. Peluches. Mas amor. El hashtags #JeSuisBruxelles.

Una imagen de Titin llorando con su perro.

 _"_ _¿Tintin llorando? Pero el se caracteriza en ser una persona seria. Que cumple su trabajo"_ Murmuro. Acariciando a su Pastor Alemán _"_ _El que lo hizo no conocía al personaje..."_ Se lamento. Preguntándose que le hacia pensar al autor que un detective de los años 40 empezaría a llorar y lamentarse al leer el atentado y no pedir "venganza" o acciones concretas a su gobierno _"_ _Cada día me pregunto si esta generación sabe reaccionar con algo mas que flores o velas..."_

 **Francia. Junio 14, 2016**. Dos ciudadanos franceses, un oficial de policía y su esposa, fueron apuñalados a muerte en Magnanville, Francia, por un hombre que había jurando su lealtad a ISIL.

¿Llamaría a Francia? No. A estas alturas ya sabe que piensa de todo esto. Solo espera que EEUU resuelva todo lo relacionado al Atentado de la discoteca Pulse de Orlando. Apenas han pasado 2 días y ya van 50 muertos y 53 heridos.

 **Alemania. Julio 18, 2016.** Un refugiado afgano de 17 años de edad hirió a cinco personas seriamente y a dos críticamente con un cuchillo y un hacha en un tren cerca de Würzburg. El atacante fue asesinado a tiros cuando atacó a los policías que llegaban.

 _"_ _Es un acto increíblemente cruel. Prometo que las autoridades evitaran nuevos ataques"_ Oyó de la Canciller Alemán. Sintiendo emerger de si una ira cada vez que oía de la boca de Merkel "No pasara nada" Mentía. Y odiaba eso.

 **Alemania. Julio 24, 2016. Atentado de Ansbach**. El **ataque suicida** tuvo lugar el 24 de julio de 2016; doce personas resultaron heridas, tres de gravedad, cerca de un bar a la entrada al festival de música Musikfestivals Ansbach Open, en Ansbach, Alemania. El suicida y único muerto en el suceso, era un hombre sirio de 27 años a quien poco antes le había sido denegado el asilo.

 _"_ _No pasara nada Ludwig. No te preocupes Ludwig"_ Le dijo a Merkel, mirándola con indiferencia. Esta le sonrío incomoda. Viendo como la policía tuvo que cancelar el festival y evacuar a los presentes. Era demasiado peligroso que siguieran ahí.

 **Francia, Julio 26, 2016. Atentado de la iglesia de Saint-Étienne-du-Rouvray**. En Normandía, norte de Francia, Malik Petitjean y Adel Kermiche, dos terroristas del DAESH mataron a un sacerdote de 85 años, Jacques Hamel (nacido en 1930 en Darnétal), de la iglesia de Saint-Étienne-du-Rouvray, durante la misa. Dos monjas y dos feligreses fueron tomados como rehenes. Los atacantes fueron abatidos por disparos de la Policía de Ruan de la brigada especial (BRIZNA) cuando salieron de la iglesia, usando a las dos monjas retenidas como escudos humanos.

 _"_ _Que simbólico" Comento Alemania, viendo como Francia acaricia unos puestos de ese Iglesia que desde hacia años, solo los ancianos y curiosos visitan. Apenas han pasado 2 semanas del atentado._

 _"_ _Que doloroso querrás decir..." Le respondió Francis, mirando ensimismado los decorados del siglo XVI._

 _"_ _Tal vez... tu gobierno reaccione y tome medidas reales al respecto. Polonia, Hungria y Eslovaquia están muy enojados. Dicen que es tu culpa por tu_ « _secularismo de mierda_ **»** " _Recordó. Haciendo que Francia sonría un poco._

 _"_ _Ojala todo fuera tan fácil" Negó. Sentándose en un puesto. Sin ese sacerdote anciano ¿Ahora quien haría misa allí? Los residentes están aterrorizados. Y, bueno... no es que toda la población vaya a misa. Apenas unos cuantos lo hacen._

 _Alemania deseo preguntarle desde hacia cuanto no pisaba una iglesia. Pero no lo hizo. Sintiendo que enturbiaría el ambiente de forma injustificada._

 **Y volvemos al principio...**

 **Alemania. Diciembre 19, 2016**. Se produjo el 19 de diciembre de 2016 cuando un atropello masivo mató a 12 personas y lesionó a otras 561 en un mercado navideño junto a la Iglesia Memorial Kaiser Wilhelm en Breitscheidplatz en el distrito de Charlottenburg de Berlín (Alemania). Una víctima adicional, el conductor original del camión, Łukasz Robert Urban, fue encontrado muerto a tiros en el asiento del copiloto.

Alemania seguía sentado. Sintiendo el frío de Navidad.

–Puede que... AFD tenga razón. Estos acontecimientos no hacen mas que aumentarles la popularidad – Suspiro. Recordando a Frauke Petry. Solo espera pasar una Feliz Navidad y que no pase mas nada. Esta harto de esperar respuestas contundentes de la policía.


	13. Reunión por Siria II

Muchas gracias a todos los lectores por sus visitas! Incluso hay gente que me lee de Rusia, Francia, EEUU, Polonia, Brasil, Georgia y Gabon (Este ultimo me impacto). Estoy muy feliz. Muchas gracias de nuevo a todos!

Antes de empezar el fanfic, les deseo mis condolencias a Rusia y a los familiares de las víctimas del vuelo que se estrello en el Mar Muerto. A mi personalmente me dolió muchísimo saber que integrantes del coro del Ejercito Rojo viajaban ahí... ¡Cantaban tan bien que duele saber que jamas volveremos a oírlos de nuevo!

Ya ni digamos con el fallecimiento el 27 de Diciembre de la actriz Carrier Fisher, la que interpreto a la Princesa Leia de Star Wars :(

Este ha sido un año muy duro ¿No creen? Que en paz descansen todos.

Ahora si, volviendo al fanfic, esta parte esta dedicada otra vez a Siria. Al parecer por fin ese país tiene GRANDES posibilidades de poner fin a la Guerra Civil que lo tiene envuelto desde hace 5 años y alcanzar la paz. Ya Alepo esta liberada y soldados rusos están desminando la zona :)

¡Hasta decoraron todo y están celebrando la Navidad!

Antes de comenzar, les comento que Rusia (Al menos, antes de las Primaveras Árabes) tiene muy buenas relaciones con muchos países de la región. Incluyendo a Siria e Irán, que son seguidores del Chiismo ¿Que es el Chiismo? El **chiismo** o **islam chií** constituye una de las principales ramas del islam junto al sunismo. Un seguidor del islam es conocido como "musulmán", mientras que un musulmán que cree que Ali ibn Abi Talib fue el sucesor y califa inmediato del profeta Mahoma es llamado " _chía"_ —forma abreviada de " _chíat-u-Ali"_ , que significa "partidario de Alí"— término que ha sido castellanizado como "chiita".

Ahora si. Comencemos.

 **Reunión por Siria II**

 **Rusia. Moscu. 20 de Diciembre**

En una mesa rectangular se hallaban el canciller iraní, Mohamad Yavad Zarif, junto a su homólogo turco, Mevlut Cavusoglu, asistieron a esa reunión en Moscú invitados por el ministro de Exteriores ruso, Serguei Lavrov. Ya llevaban 2 horas reunidos. Habían acordado no dejar entrar a sus respectivas representaciones por un motivo aun no definido. Al menos eso comentaba Rusia.

Irán caminaba de un lado al otro afuera de la sala. No podía estar tranquilo. Al menos... no cuando se trataba de Siria. Turquía miraba con fastidio como el iraní no podía estar quieto, siguiéndolo con la mirada de un lado al otro.

–¿No puedes calmarte ya Irán? No es como que le estemos declarando la Guerra a Siria ¿O si? – Pregunto irónicamente, sonriendo al ver la mirada enojada que le dedicada Irán. Rusia solo negó, volviendo a tomar su te.

–No me hagas reír Turquía. Tu eres el menos capacitado para dar lecciones morales aquí – Aseguro, acercándose un poco a Sadiq – Sin el estúpido apoyo de Erdogan al ISIS, esto pudo haber acabado pronto ¡Pero no! Turquía QUERÍA meterse donde NO le llaman – Exclamo algo enojado. El aludido se encogió de hombros, cruzando sus brazos.

–¿Meterme donde no me llaman? Ni que fuera Estados Unidos – Turquía se río, viendo como Irán se enojaba otra vez. Rusia sonreía, aunque un poco. Tocar el tema de la intervención de EEUU en Oriente Medio en países de la región... era algo delicado.

–¡No quiero oír ese nombre en mi presencia! ¡Menos en el transcurso de una reunión que busca un fin pacifico al conflicto en Siria! – Le recrimino. Volviendo a sentarse a paso rápido en el sofá principal, junto a Rusia. Quería calmarse. Tenia fe en que Erdogan daría su brazo a torcer después de todo lo que le ha pasado, que les ayudaría. Pero... tiene miedo. No de Erdogan, no de Turquía. No del ISIS. No. Sino de EEUU, algo que nunca admitirá de forma abierta.

Ha visto como acabo con el esplendor de Irak, como acabo con la paz en Libia. Cuando oyó la posibilidad de que Siria sufriría el mismo destino de muchos países... no lo soporto. No podía ¿Que había hecho Siria para acabar como ellos? ¿Acaso... le enojaba su paz? ¿la hermosa (Ahora destruida) Alepo? ¿Que su gobierno fuera laico, a diferencia de otros en la región? ¿Que musulmanes y cristianos convivieran en paz sin tensiones? ¿Que ha hecho Siria para que sufra este conflicto que lleva 5 años?

Irán se coloco una mano en su rostro, agotado de pensar lo mismo una y otra vez. Estaba seguro que si EEUU lograba meterse en la zona, Siria estaba perdida y Bashar Al Assad acabaria muerto. Y el no podía permitirlo. No cuando le juro a Siria, su hermana en la fe, que lucharía para que esa situación nunca volviese a pasar en la región y que ella estaría bien.

Rusia lo miro algo preocupado, dejando su te en una mesita cercana.

–Irán...– Lo llamo, casi susurrando – No te preocupes. Siria es una buena mujer. Tiene una fe inmensa y sabe que tiene un gran aliado en la región: Tu – El iraní lo miro, intentando dedicarle una sonrisa. De todos los occidentales... en el que mas confiaba era en Rusia. No siempre todo fue cordialidad entre ellos, pero, desde la caída de la Unión Soviética, se han llevado mejor – Con esta reunión aumentaran las probabilidades de un cese al fuego. Ya veras...– Le animo, correspondiendo esa sonrisa. Sabia lo mucho que le importaba Siria al viejo Irán.

–Eso espero Rusia. Si no fuera por ti, Siria estaría acabada. Gracias – Irán suspiro, volviendo a tomar su te. Amaba el te, pero había situaciones que lo ponían muy mal.

–No tienes que agradecer. Era mi deber. Siria es una gran amiga que conozco desde hace muchos años. No podía dejarla – Por algo Siria tiene en su territorio la única base naval mediterránea de Rusia fuera de sus fronteras.

Turquía seguía apoyado en una pared. La presencia de Erdogan en el conflicto sirio, mas ser un vecino de Siria le obligaron a asistir a esa reunión.

Estaba un poco harto de la eterna ambivalencia de Erdogan con la Otan, la UE y con sus vecinos, especialmente con Siria. Porque al final ¿Quien pagaba por su estupidez? ¿Los antes mencionados? No. Los que pagaban eran su propio pueblo ¡Y estaba seguro de que esto era solo el principio!

No tenia dudas de que, entre la OTAN y el ISIS, seguirían pasando tragedias en su país.

¡Pero claro! ¿A quien le importa lo que piense o no piense Turquía en estos tiempos? _"Si tan solo... volvieran los gloriosos tiempos del Imperio Otomano"_ pensó por un instante, que se le hizo una eternidad.

–Dejen el drama. Todos sabemos que a Siria nunca la invadirá EEUU– Irán y Rusia lo miraron con reprobación. Turquía solo los miro aburridos – ¿No me creen? Muy bien. Entonces sigan con su escena. No digan después que YO solo quiero empeorar esta situación, se los advierto – Termino amenazante, volteandose para irse de ese lugar. Pasar tanto tiempo en un mismo sitio es algo que nunca le gusto.

Rusia e Irán volvieron a tomar su te. No podían hacer mas. Todo lo que han hecho por Siria es lo que ha estado en sus manos.

Aunque... Rusia seguía pensando en EEUU. A pesar de la situación, a pesar de todo.


	14. EEUU No Sabe Como Reaccionar

Iba a publicar mañana. Pero lo que paso entre EEUU y Rusia fue tan... ¿Único? ¿Impresionante? Que lo tengo que poner por aquí.

Intentare hacerles ver la eterna dicotomía de Estados Unidos: Su gobierno y su pueblo.

También les contare lo joven que es, apenas (según el Canon de Hetalia) tiene físicamente 19 años. Si, tiene mi edad y le han llovido palos por todos lados en un corto periodo de tiempo.

Como representación tampoco tiene demasiado: 409 años. Es tan jovencito y ha sufrido tanto :(

Esta ubicado en la oficina de EEUU.

Espero que les guste.

 **EEUU No Sabe Como Reaccionar**

Casi podía sentir la mirada incomoda de la prensa, de Obama, de los ayudantes, de todos. No hallaban que hacer. Saber que Rusia no sancionaría ni expulsaría a los 31 diplomáticos estadounidenses de su territorio y les deseara Feliz Navidad en respuesta a las medidas de Obama por el supuesto hackeo era... no sabia ni como llamarlo.

La prensa tenia razón "EEUU No Sabe que Hacer". _"O peor: EEUU no tiene la mas remota idea de que pensar o hacer"._ Pensó en un titular mas acertado, sonriendo un poco. _"Tal vez... ¿Porque aun soy muy joven y no he madurado la suficiente?"._

Alfred suspiro, intentando reflexionar de forma fría todo lo que ha pasado en este 2016: La campaña de Trump, los correos de Hillary, la supuesta intromisión rusa, lo polarizantes que fueron estas elecciones, que ganara Trump, las protestas mostrando apoyo o rechazo a lo ocurrido, la tensión entre EEUU y Rusia por Siria, el sanado pidiendo mas investigaciones por el supuesto hackeo, la respuesta de Rusia...

Volvió a suspirar. _"Estos días han sido tan... complicados"._

Por un momento deseo ayuda, apoyo. Algo que le diera tranquilidad. Era consciente que ahora era el "hazme reír" del planeta entero por culpa de esa reacción tan precipitada de Obama. No quería ni imaginar que no le dirán en la próxima reunión mundial. Sabia que era inútil intentar razonar con los demás. Para ellos "el" era el culpable de todo, no Obama. Siempre ha sido así, no importaba si se trata de Roosevelt, Kennedy, Reagan, Clinton, Bush o quien sea. El resultado es el mismo.

Tomo su teléfono, buscando curioso el Twitter de Donald Trump, su futuro jefe. _"Seguro ya habrá dicho algo"_. No se equivoco, sonriendo otra vez –Al menos Trump lo ha tomado bien y se ha burlado de la situación embarazosa, elogiando a Putin – Se dijo, algo consolado de que alguien esta feliz, aun después de todo.

Ya no podía esperar que el reloj dirá las 24 horas y se fuera este día.

Cada día que pasa este año se hace mas y mas insoportable.


	15. Tregua en Siria

¡Feliz Año 2017! Espero que lo hayan pasado bien con sus familias :)

Les quiero comentar que seguiré publicando capítulos en este fanfic. **Después haré la continuación de la historia titulada: "2017".** Ahí pondré noticias sobre este nuevo año que promete ser muy movido: Posible alianza de Trump y Putin, posible fin de la guerra en Siria por lo ultimo, elecciones en la UE, posibles atentados terroristas (España ahora se encuentra en Alerta Roja y aun no ha pasado nada) y muchos cambios políticos.

Solo nos queda esperar que sea un buen año y que transcurra con normalidad. Yo espero pasar de semestre y entrar tranquilamente a otro :)

El fanfic esta ubicado en la casa de Turquía y en la oficina de Rusia. Sin mas que decir, comencemos.

 **Tregua en Siria**

 **Turquía. Ankara. 28 de Diciembre**

Sadiq veía aburrido las noticias en el canal TRT 1. No tenia mucho animo para fingir interés en el nuevo plan de Erdogan. Esta vez... solo seria el y la televisión. Mañana habría mucho tiempo para discutir otras cuestiones.

Todo seria como cualquier otro día, pero... no fue así. _"_ _Últimas Noticias. Turquía y Rusia han llegado este miércoles a un acuerdo de propuesta para una tregua general siria, del que se espera que entre en efecto a medianoche"_ comentaba una periodista, interrumpiendo el programa que estaban transmitiendo. _"_ _El acuerdo ha sido confirmado por el ministro turco de Asuntos Exteriores, Mevlut Cavusoglu, que ha destacado que la tregua podría entrar en vigor en cualquier momento. "Turquía aboga por un alto el fuego permanente en Siria", ha enfatizado"_ y Sadiq apago la televisión, poniendo el control cerca del mueble.

Como por arte de magia, sintió su teléfono vibrar. Pensó en Rusia, y no se equivoco. Era Rusia.

Turquía suspiro con indiferencia, dando click para que empiece la llamada. Contactar a Rusia se ha convertido en algo cotidiano.

 **–** Buenas Tardes Rusia ¿Como te encuentras? –Saludo cortésmente, apoyándose de forma cómoda en el mueble.

 **–** Buenas Tardes Turquía. Me encuentro bien. Gracias – Contesto Rusia, en el otro lado del teléfono – Te quería informar que nuestros ministros han acordado un alto al fuego en Siria. Aunque... es probable que ya lo sepas ¿Me equivoco? – Ivan sabia que noticias de ese tipo se escapan muy fácilmente de las manos.

 **–** Si. Ya lo se. Lo acabo de oír en un noticiero– Le informo, preguntándose porque Erdogan no se digno en comentarle algo, así sea mínimo ¿Tan orgulloso y "precavido" es?

 **–** Lo suponía– Negó con la cabeza – Turquía, prometeme algo – Dijo de repente, después de un aparente y corto silencio reflexivo.

 **–** Depende ¿De que trata Rusia? – Sadiq enarco una ceja, extrañado del giro de la conversación.

 **–** Es sobre Siria – Aclaro, recordando a la muchacha de ojos negros, tez blanca y cabello negro– pero mas que Siria, es sobre el alto al fuego –.

 **–** Comprendo...– Musito Turquía, sintiendo que hay algo mas que no quiere decirle.

 **–** Prometeme que harás todo lo que este a tu alcance para que Erdogan no de un paso atrás al acuerdo de tregua y la posible reunión en Astaná para la resolución del conflicto en Siria – Dijo finalmente, algo indeciso de su respuesta. No comprendía porque Putin le pidió que dijera tal cosa a Turquía, conociendo su presidente y su gobierno.

Turquía no dijo nada por un breve momento. No esperaba esa petición. Esperaba pedidos de ayuda, mas insistencia en el dialogo, mas apoyo a sus soldados... pero no algo así – Pues... creo que ya sabes mi respuesta. Solo soy una representación, una sombra del poder real. Mi gobierno y Erdogan son algo que no puedo controlar. Así que...– Se sintió algo incomodo de terminar. De verdad no comprendía porque Rusia lo metía en esta situación ¿Sera una venganza por el derribo del Avión ruso el año pasado? ¿Sera una orden de Putin? Es difícil saberlo – No puedo prometerlo. Lo siento Rusia. Ten una feliz tarde – Corto, deseando que no lo llamara otra vez. No era personal, es solo que... hay cosas que es mejor no ahondar.

En el otro lado de la linea Rusia sonrío de forma algo resignada. Sabia que esa seria la respuesta de Turquía. No comprendía porque Putin le pidió algo así.

"– _Señor Putin ¿Porque insiste en la importancia de llamar a Turquía? – Pregunto Rusia ayer, ambos se encontraban en el despacho presidencial._

– _Siempre esta con el. Confía en mi ¿Acaso alguna vez he hecho acciones en contra del interés nacional? –Rusia comento que no, al contrario. Le ha apoyado mucho – Ya veras los resultados. Ya veras. Quien tiene paciencia, obtendrá lo que desea – Termino, volviendo a revisar sus papeles."_

–Esta bien. Confío en ti Vladimir. Por algo contigo recupere Crimea...– Murmuro, dejando su teléfono a un lado de la mesa.


	16. Un Día Con Watson

Hoy les hablare de algo que podría ser nuestro futuro: La **Inteligencia Artificial** ¿Sabias que existe una súper computadora llamada **Watson** que es un sistema informático de inteligencia artificial que es capaz de responder a preguntas formuladas en lenguaje natural? Si, es TAN "inteligente" (O procesa tan bien los datos, mejor dicho) que participando en un partido especial de dos juegos en el concurso de televisión estadounidense _Jeopardy!_ a lo largo de tres días en febrero de 2011, **derroto a sus dos oponentes humanos** : Brad Rutter, el mayor ganador de dinero en toda la historia del programa, y Ken Jennings, el poseedor del récord por la racha más larga de campeonatos (después de haber ganado 75 partidos).

¿Comprenden la magnitud de lo que paso? Derroto en vivo y en directo, sin internet, SOLA, con voz artificial, a dos humanos lideres en ese concurso. Pueden poner Watson en Youtube y les saldrá el vídeo donde compite con los 2 hombres.

Pero se preguntaran ¿Que tiene que ver esto con Hetalia? Es muy simple. Esta Súper Computadora la desarrollo la corporación estadounidense IBM (International Business Machines Corp). La IBM es una reconocida empresa multinacional estadounidense de tecnología y consultoría con sede en Armonk, Nueva York. IBM fabrica y comercializa hardware y software para computadoras, y ofrece servicios de infraestructura, alojamiento de Internet, y consultoría en una amplia gama de áreas relacionadas con la informática, desde computadoras centrales hasta nanotecnología.

Al leer esto pensé ¿Y si juntamos a la "pequeña" Watson con el "joven" Estados Unidos de Hetalia Axis Power... que saldría? Pues, algo como lo que les presentare a continuación xD

 **Si hay un país "emocionado" y gasta millones y millones de dolares en tecnología robótica** , de inteligencia artificial, exploración espacial (La hipotética colonización de Marte), nanotecnología y demás **es Estados Unidos**. Le siguen China, Japón, Alemania, Corea del Sur y Rusia (Si mal no recuerdo, esto lo digo de memoria).

Los comentarios que hace de Star Wars son reales. Lo de "trabajar" en el Wall Street también es verdad. Ha trabajado en un pocoton de cosas.

Ahora si. Sin mas que decir, que lo disfruten :)

 **Un Día Con Watson**

EEUU no podía esperar. Estaba demasiado ansioso. El hecho de que vería otra vez a la Súper Computadora Watson le alegraba mucho, demasiado tal vez. Hace 5 años observo atónito y con la boca abierta como le gano con abrumadora ventaja a Brad y Ken.

Espero que los trabajadores técnicos terminaran de redactar el informe de visita, pidiéndole que firmara en un lado de la hoja, cosa que hizo rápidamente. Después de observar como colocaban unas claves y confirmar varios protocolos, lo dejaron pasar a una sala llena de miles computadoras.

Sonrío. Hablaría con Watson.

–¡Hola Watson! ¿Te acuerdas de mi? –Pregunto algo curioso, intentando reprimir toda la ansiedad que sentía en ese momento. Recordó lo mucho que le costo conseguir ese permiso especial, debió insistir infinidad de veces ¿Cuantas? Era un misterio, incluso para David Ferrucci, el investigador principal del proyecto. Según llego a oír de su propio boca _"Te lo doy porque me cansas"_ , aunque... al final sonrío, explicándole que le llenaba de ternura tanta insistencia en hablar con "su" Watson.

–Hola Alfred. Claro que te recuerdo... –Oyó a lo lejos, viendo como la computadora principal le colocaba en su pantalla "Saludos Mister Jones, Representante de USA".

–Que bueno. Me han contado muchas cosas sobre ti Watson – Asintió, intentando sonar lo mas normal posible, no quería mostrar demasiada emoción ante la computadora, sentándose en una de las tantas sillas que había en el lugar.

–También sobre ti. Mis programadores me comentaron que eres muy extrovertido – Respondió casi al instante, dejándole la sensación a Alfred que apenas le dejo respirar.

–¿Eso te contaron? Que amigables, supongo...– Comento, intentando pensar que le podría decir a continuación.

–Lo son. Me enseñaron las leyes de la Física Cuántica, las Leyes de la Física y las Leyes Termodinámicas – Enumero, mostrando en la pantalla imágenes de los principales científicos de esas ramas.

–Suena interesante ¿Como fue trabajar para el Wall Street?– Tenia curiosidad de saber como reaccionaron en la Bolsa de Nueva York.

–Procesar los millones de activos del Dolar Estadounidense a tiempo real me hizo comprender la Bolsa de valores en el Sistema Capitalista que estas inmerso – Hizo una pausa, dejando a EEUU con algunas palabras en la boca – Pero viene la respuesta a continuación: Colapso del Dolar por la deuda externa del Gobierno Estadounidense – Estados Unidos casi sentía que se le iba literalmente el oxigeno de sus pulmones, intentando procesar lo que acababa de decir "su" súper computadora.

–Im Sorry ¿What?– Logro murmurar, después de mirar sorprendido por un rato la pantalla principal de la súper computadora.

–Colapso del Dolar por la deuda externa del Gobierno Estadounidense, trayendo consigo el colapso de EEUU y la mayoría de los países que conforman el bloque llamado Occidente, una de las tantas variantes de la Civilización Occidental – Explico "mecánicamente", dejando a EEUU en una situación incomoda ¿Ahora que se supone que debe decir?

–Yo... no se que decirte ¿Como llegaste a esa conclusión? –Le pregunto, aunque... esa pregunta se lo dijo mas a si mismo que a la propia computadora.

–Inflación de los billones de la Deuda Externa por los recientes gobiernos, incapacidad de pago, Crisis del 2008, basamento del Dolar en billetes impresos y bonos, ignorando la Plata y el Oro y aumento artificial del Dolar por las políticas de Donald Trump, tu futuro presidente – Le mostró un cuadro, donde señalaba la subida del Dolar, después le mostró otro cuadro donde pasaba lo mismo, pero... a principios de los años 30, el año de la Gran Depresión –¿Ahora comprende Señor?–

–Me temo que si...– Suspiro algo triste. Era deprimente que hasta hablando con una Súper Computadora para "divertirse" sus problemas internos salieran a flote – Y... ¿Hay algo de lo que me quieras comentar? –

–Si. En la trilogía original de Star Wars, Yoda es como un animal de peluche que parece agradable, pero si nos fijamos en el diálogo... es una especie de idiota – Alfred miro a la Súper Computadora, la Súper Computadora lo "miro" a el – Tanto Darth Vader como Yoda mostraron bajo grado de vulnerabilidad, amabilidad, y capacidad de ser agradables ¿Y sabes que? Son almas gemelas– Termino, esperando la respuesta de su " _Perteneciente o relativo a la infancia o a los niños_ " según la RAE, o mejor dicho, _infantil_ Representación Antropomórfica del Estado que lo había creado: Estados Unidos.

Alfred lo miro, haciendo sonidos raros con la garganta, intentando reprimir las ganas que sentía de soltar unas risotadas de lo hilarante que fue ese comentario. Si Watson fuera una persona, habría enarcado una ceja, pero como sabemos, no pudo hacerlo, limitándose a esperar la respuesta.

–Eres un amor Watson – Dijo finalmente, soltando unas risitas – ¿Alguien te lo ha dicho? Yo ya te quiero y no pienso separarme de ti – Le aseguro, corriendo para quedar frente al ordenador principal, dándole un "abrazo", o eso intentaba.

–Y tu eres... peculiar – Dijo finalmente, procesando los millones de datos que tiene en su memoria sobre como tratar a adolescentes amistosos e infantiles, según sus propias conclusiones – Si, me lo ha dicho el creador y varios técnicos de informática. En cuanto a tu ultima pregunta...– En la pantalla principal le mostró un muñequito con un corazon, arriba decía con letra palmer "Thank You" – Gracias por pensar en no separarte de mi. Eso es positivo ¿Verdad? – Alfred asintió, sonriendo con algo de ternura.

Watson era como una niña, cada cosa que aprendía lo captaba como una esponja y lo desarrollaba mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez lo haría un ser humano. Y eso le gusta. Claro que si...

Aunque... " _¿Rusia tendrá su Watson?_ " Y si no " _¿Podría enseñársela?_ " Pero sobretodo: " _¿Porque pienso en Rusia cuando veo cosas informáticas y robóticas?"._

Y sin que se diera cuenta, Watson noto que pensaba en algo, pero no dijo nada.


End file.
